I'd Give You The Stars
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Jenna is your average hot-tempered girl and Jace is an arrogant vampire with a ultra-selfish personality. He never thought he could ever care about anything besides himself. When two people who hate each other are destined to be. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

One

Jenna Delaney was annoyed.

No...not annoyed.

Furious.

She was so angry she could barely speak, she just stared at her parents, looking from her mom to her dad and back and forth again.

"Sorry," She said. "I'm having trouble understanding you here. Did you say: 'moving'?"

Mom looked nervous. Jenna was known for her fits of titanic rage.

And Jenna looked like the kind of person that would be known for fits of titanic rage as well.

She had dark copper hair and wild fire green eyes and porcelain skin that was now flushed with anger. Not the beauty that her elder sister was but few were. And she was attractive in her own way if she kept her mouth shut.

"Well, yes. But it's not _quite_ moving. You see, your father and I want to...reaffirm our marriage a bit and so we've decided to go on a second honeymoon, you see. We can't really go on a honeymoon whilst you and your sister are here. So you and she are going to stay with some relatives until we can get things sorted out. But you're very nice people- you'll like them."

"Don't worry, mother. _I_ understand- even if Jenna doesn't."

Jenna turned to glare at her elder sister who had just come down the stairs.

Althea Delaney. Beautiful with long chestnut hair and such wide gold eyes and perfect sun-kissed skin, she looked like she belonged on the covers of beauty magazines not to mention being wonderfully intelligent and the angel of hope for her family.

And then there was Jenna. Her grades weren't bad, but her maths needed serious work, she was pretty when she smiled and...that was about it.

"Oh, of course _you_ understand, Althea." Muttered Jenna. "You're just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"When you get Althea's flawless grades you can talk, Jenna." Snapped Dad.

Althea laughed prettily. "Oh, don't blame Jenny, Dad. She can't help being useless."

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "Its people like you that give people like me a complex."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Jenna." Sighed her mother. "Ms. Everton is such a kind woman and she has a son and a daughter for you to be friends with."

"A son?" Althea perked up.

"What about school?" Jenna clung onto her one hope. Maybe they'd let her stay at one of _her_ friend's houses.

"When have you cared about school?" Demanded Dad.

"What? Can't I show an interest now?"

"It's all taken care of." Her mom told her. "After all, the Everton children are home-schooled."

"Home-schooled?" One part of Jenna screamed: Yes! I don't have to be the new kid at a weird school and I can probably get away with anything with this Everton woman. On the other hand...I'll be spending all day with her two freakish kids.

"_Yes_, mother. So moving on: What about a son?" Althea asked.

"He's seventeen," Her mother said doubtfully.

"I'm sixteen!" Beamed Althea.

"Fifteen." Said Jenna, just in case somebody cared.

"What does he look like?" Althea continued.

"I've never met him." Her mother said. "But they're a very secretive family and quite eccentric I hear as well and yet they have old-fashioned values. I think it's a wonderful place for you and Jenna to spend the next two months. You'll love it."

"I know I will." Sighed Althea. "And I just know I'll finally be appreciated there, for who I am."

"Well that all depends," Said Jenna. "Do you want them to accept you or do you want them to like you?"

"You know what, Jenna? You're so selfish, always jealous of me. Why don't you try to see things from my point of view?"

"Sorry, Althea, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Jenna!" Yelled Dad. "I heard that! Room. Now."

Althea waved as Jenna walked up the stairs.

Why did I have to get a sister whose one goal is to make sure I have self-esteem issues in my childhood?

Jenna sat on her bed and found herself looking straight into the mirror. At her light green eyes- they weren't really what you would call 'beautiful' they were more...interesting and once upon a time in second grade a boy had said she had nice hair.

Whether it was for a dare or not, Jenna still couldn't be sure.

It's normal for a girl who's not a model-like beauty like Althea or intelligent like Althea or as downright perfect as Althea to wish that she could be better?

So what if sometimes Jenna wished she had more hauntingly brilliant eyes or more lustrous hair or a better, curvier figure?

After all no one's perfect.

But was it possible that someone as hot-headed as Jenna could be happy?

"Jace!" Yelled Sierra. "When are you going to come off of the roof?"

"When it falls in."

"Jace!"

"Okay, okay!" Jace leapt up lightly to his feet and dropped to the ground neatly off of the roof of a four-storey building.

"You show-off." His little sister, Chloe accused.

"What?" Blinked Jace innocently.

Sierra Everton sighed. "Alright children, enough. I have news. It's big news."

"Poppy and James are visiting??" Beamed Chloe.

"Rashel accidently killed Quinn?" Suggested Jace.

"Mary-Lynette and Ash are getting married??"

"Don't tell me," Sighed Jace. "I have to endure another of Thierry and Hannah's tea parties. All they do is stare longingly into each other's eyes. Coming up with a conversation topic is hell."

"You both fail." Said Sierra. "And Jace, don't be rude. Once you find your soulmate you'll know."

"How romantic." Sighed Chloe.

"Yeah right." Muttered Jace.

"Be nice." Snapped Sierra. "Anyways, we're going to all have to put on a happy face because the daughters of a friend of mine are coming to stay with us."

"Daughters?! Really? That's so cool! It'll be like having sisters!" Chloe glanced resentfully at Jace. "All I got was a stupid brother."

"It's not like I had a choice." Muttered Jace.

Chloe sighed. She didn't need or want to point out what kind of brother Jace was. Not only was he viciously over protective but he believed the the Earth, the stars and the sun and the solar system revolved around Jace Everton. He was completely selfish and only cared about looking after himself, never giving a thought to others.

In other words, she felt sorry for any girl who got herself caught up with him. And many did.

Jace discarded his girlfriends like they were yesterday's news, he played with their minds and dumped them like broken dolls.

Most of them went insane. Seriously.

The guy himself looked at Sierra. "Daughters, hmm? Vampires? Witches? God no, please don't tell me they're werewolves."

"Humans." Said Sierra.

"Yay!" Cried Chloe.

"Even worse." Said Jace.

"What are you? A Redfern? We _like_ humans." Sierra reminded him.

"With ketchup."

"Jace!" Cried Chloe.

"Well _somebody_ had to say it. Anyway, isn't it going to be difficult living with humans whilst being vampires? It'll be like a bad sitcom."

"We'll hunt whilst they're asleep. They'll never know, but, Jace, at least _try_ to put on a nice human front so it's halfway believable."

"Charming."

"I can, Sierra!" Chloe smiled.

"Oh and one more thing: try to call me 'mom' whilst they're here."

"Roger!"

"Jace, this is your own personal rule,"

"Mm?"

"No biting."

Jace flashed her a demonic smile that made them both shiver inwardly.

"As if I would."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Wow! Just look at the house! Just _look_ at it! You see that, Jenna? That's _real_ money!"

Jenna, purely out of some slight curiosity, peeked out of the window and found herself gawping at the sheer size of it- four storeys and the kind that used to belong to medieval knights in the past. Grey stone with ivy tangling its way up past the narrow, slitted windows.

"Its looks like a castle." She said.

But Althea wasn't there to listen anymore. She was out of the car, holding her pink travel bag close to her heart like she was already in love. "So where's their son?"

Jenna felt temporarily sorry for whoever was the son.

Dad opened the car door for her and she helped him get their cases and junk out of the boot, all in a stony silence that Jenna was very proud of.

"Look, Jen," He began.

"I know, Dad. Whatever. You and mom need a honeymoon. We'd just get in the way."

"I know you're angry, Jenna, but this could save us from a divorce."

Jenna's head snapped back. "A divorce?"

She hadn't known her parents had been thinking about _that_. Oh God, what would she do if they actually got divorced?

"Here they are!" Althea hissed. "Jen, does my hair look okay?"

"Stunning." Jenna said, her eyes still trained on her dad. "Listen, dad, whatever you and mom are doing to 'reaffirm' your marriage and-trust me- I don't want details, well it better fucking work!"

"Jenna!" Her dad started, torn between anger and dismay.

But Jenna had already pulled away, feeling like a lost little kid all over again, dragging her suitcase and travelling bag on the ground.

"Hello there!" Waved a woman in the distance, followed by two other figures.

On closer inspection, Jenna blinked at the light the woman radiated. She was beautiful in the natural, sunny way with unruly honey hair that curled exquisitely under her swan-like neck and wonderful ultramarine eyes.

The small girl next to her had sunny hair also, only it looked more like a halo around her angelic face and her eyes were the faintest sky blue Jenna had ever seen with pretty flecks on indigo.

Then Jenna's eyes moved to who Althea was staring at like she was entranced or something, her mouth was slightly open.

It was the son of the family.

Inheriting his sister's and mother's blonde hair but his was lighter and white blonde like the hottest type of flame there was and devastating smoky grass-green eyes that were so dark they almost touched on black. He was tall, yet graceful and everything he did seemed to be well-placed and attractive.

He smiled at Jenna politely. "Pleased to meet you."

He voice was deep and dark at the same time.

"Hi." Jenna managed. "I'm Jenna Delaney."

"Jace Everton," Jace extended a hand.

"Althea Claudia Delaney!" Althea snatched up Jace's hand and he reeled back, surprised.

"Um, hi."

"It's so nice to meet you," Smiled Althea with her perfect smile.

"What she said." Sighed Jenna.

It was obvious to her that Jace would soon be hooked on her sister. He was beautiful, she was beautiful. They made a lovely couple.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am." Dad was saying to Sierra.

"No sweat, Oliver, its fine really."

"Hello," Said a little voice and Jenna looked down to see the little girl with the halo of hair. "I'm Chloe."

"Jenna," Jenna said.

"I love that name!" Smiled Chloe, she took Jenna's hand and Jenna was surprised at how cold it was. "Let's be friends. Do you like mazes? We have a really huge maze in our back yard. It's called the Labyrinth."

"Sounds...eventful." Jenna smiled. Chloe was cute- at least she could be sure of one friend in this place.

"Excuse me," Intervened Jace. "I didn't get to properly introduce you to-"

"Chloe?"

"I can introduce myself." Chloe snapped.

Jace sighed inwardly. Great, so this Jenna girl was on his little sister's side. Just great. Still, he kept his smile.

"You're Jenna, right?"

"Right."

Jace put out his hand for the second time, politely.

Jenna took it.

Huge mistake.

Jenna gasped as an explosion of blue and red and white hot silver energy soared up her arm and into her body. She felt weak and strong all at once and red dots danced before her eyes. It was like fire and lightning had struck her at once and was now flaring within her soul.

Jace had obviously felt it too because now he shot back and stared at her like she'd just slapped him or something.

"What is it?" Demanded Althea.

"Nothing." Said Jace quickly. "We just gave each other an electric shock."

Jenna almost snorted. Halfway true.

"Oh well, guess you two aren't that compatible then, huh?" Althea looked pleased.

But Jace just stared at Jenna in shock.

This girl with her fierce green eyes and silky copper hair...is she really...?

No. Jace didn't believe in any of that soulmate stuff.

Jenna was just weird.

He had to stay away from her.

"Who are you?" He asked Jenna quietly, yet darkly. "Did someone send you to put my head in a spin like this? It was my good-for-nothing second cousin, Alex wasn't it? Or Ash? Someone set you up to this."

Jenna looked up at him. "That," She said. "Is that worst pick-up line I have ever heard."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Are...you two okay?" Sierra stared at Jace and Jenna as they stood there glaring hatefully at each other.

"Let's go inside." Muttered Jace, he picked up Jenna's bag.

"Hey!" Jenna protested.

"I'm carrying your bag in for you, any complaints?" Snapped Jace.

"I'll carry it."

"No, I've got it."

"Give me back my damn bag!"

Mr. Delaney looked worriedly towards where Jace and Jenna were yelling at each other. "I'm...really sorry, Jenna's very high-strung and-"

"N-no," Stuttered Sierra. "It's amazing. I-I've never seen Jace act so out-of-control before. It's pretty spectacular that he ever raises his voice."

"Big brother's snapped." Said Chloe sadly. "Then again, it was only a matter of time..."

"Jenna!" Cried Althea. "What in hell do you think you're doing?"

"I _said_ I'd carry it so let me carry it! Jeez!" Jace was saying.

"Don't you 'jeez' me, you bag stealer! Give it back right now!"

"No!" Jace smirked. "Anyway, who'd let a girl and therefore a weakling carry their own bag. You'd keel over or something."

"Oh, you did _not_ just call me a weakling, pal!" Jenna put her hands on her hips. "That sounds like a challenge!"

"Forget it. Like I'd ever fight a wimpy little girl."

"Go burn in hell, Everton."

"Already there, Delaney."

"Well I'd better get going," Oliver Delaney got in his car and it disappeared in a blur of speed down the long, pebbled driveway, the tyres coughing up dust.

Meanwhile, Jace and Jenna were still arguing.

Or rather, Jenna was yelling her guts out and Jace stood there looking faintly bored, still holding onto the travel bag.

"By the way," His dark voice cut through Jenna's high-pitched shrieks.

She was red-faced now and out-of-breath. "What-is-it?"

Jace smiled an annoying, superior smile and waved the travel bag in front of Jenna's face.

"Aren't you a bit old to be carrying round a _Care Bear_ travel bag?"

Jenna's blood reached approximately 100 degrees.

"It was the only one I had!" She shouted.

"Your face is all red like a lobster and your hair is sticking up all over the place. Very attractive, I must say."

"You...annoying...bastard!" Wailed Jenna.

Jace laughed quietly and turned and walked into the house.

Chloe smiled. "This may not be a good time, but welcome to Everton Manor!"

xxxxx

"Jenna, do you take sugar?"

"Uh, no thanks." Jenna said.

They were in the Everton's huge living room, sitting on plush red couches. The place was old-fashioned but modern at the same time with its oldie-worldie fireplace and the massive flat screen TV.

These guys were loaded.

The kitchen looked like it belonged in a show room with glassy, polished counter tops and a clean tiled floor.

The smell of cinnamon tea wafted into the living room which relaxed Jenna a little.

But she couldn't properly relax because Mr. Macho Chauvinistic Pig was sitting opposite her, one hand on the arm rest, looking out of the window framed by heavy red curtains.

"I know it seems really strange," Sierra was saying as she handed Althea and Chloe their tea. "But I'm sure we'll all become one big happy family."

Everyone glanced at Jace and Jenna who sat with a deathly barrier of anger planted in between them.

They were both looking in opposite directions.

"I've always wanted sisters," Chloe told Althea and Jenna. "And now I get two! It'll be so much fun!"

Jenna managed a half-hearted smile.

"Oh yes," Sierra said as she handed Jenna her tea. "Um, we haven't quite sorted your rooms out yet, Jenna and Althea. Sorry about this. It's all been such a rush."

"Wait, so where will we sleep, Ms. Everton?" Althea wanted to know.

"I'll have the couch." Jenna shrugged.

"Oh no! We could never ask a guest to do that!" Sierra looked shocked. "Its okay, Althea will room with Chloe and Jenna you'll have to go with...well..."

Jenna stood up. "Please, no!"

"I'll take Jenna's place!" Althea offered.

"Don't you like me, Althea?!" Cried Chloe.

"W-well, yes..."

"Then it's all settled." Smiled Sierra.

"No it isn't," Jace was still facing the window, he didn't look up. "You heard Jenna. She doesn't want to sleep in my room. And God knows I don't want her there."

Jenna suppressed a pang of annoyance at this, but turned to Sierra hopefully. "Can't I sleep in your room?"

"Oh no, with all the clutter that's in it, my room's a box."

"I'll take a box."

"No, Jenna, there's much more space in Jace's room."

Jace glanced at Jenna. "You're acting like I'll rape you in the night." Then he smiled. "Don't you think you're flattering yourself just a tad?"

"Jenna's eyes are flames..." Blinked Chloe. "Way cool! I've never seen anyone do that with their eyes before!"

Sierra was starting to wonder if a box would be necessary.

"I bet you can't sleep in my room because you're a scaredy cat." Jace said in a voice like silk. "Well, I _am_ way out of your league..."

"Is that a challenge?" Demanded Jenna.

Jace laughed. "Of course."

"Just watch me then! I'll sleep in your stupid room-" Jenna had been about to say: And like it. But it sounded just the tiniest bit...weird.

And anyway, sleeping in his room would be hell.

But his words burned into her like fire.

Bring it, Jace Everton. She thought fiercely. Just bring it.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"You listen to Disney songs?"

Jenna's head snapped round and she gasped in horror and anger. "That's my iPod you complete stalker!"

Jace let her snatch it away. "You have _Strangers like me_ from _Tarzan_ on that thing. Are you aware of this?"

Jenna's face burned red. "O-of course I am! I'm the one who put them on there."

Jace smirked. "You also have _Part of your world_ from _Little Mermaid_. Isn't that touching?"

"What are you gonna do? Call the song police? I don't _only_ listen to that stuff you know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Linkin Park, Evanescence, Paramour, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift..." Jenna shook her head. "Anyway, why am I telling _you_ any of this?"

"Because you're falling for me?" Smiled Jace.

"You freaking wish, stalker."

Jace's room was pretty huge, probably because of the lack of furniture. There was one bed, one desk, a TV, a wardrobe and that was it.

It was almost like he never spent any time in his room.

"Where do I sleep?" Jenna asked.

"On the bed."

"What?! Oh no way! No WAY am I sleeping with you, you pervert!"

"Relax, idiot, I'm sleeping on the floor."

Jenna coughed, feeling more than a little stupid. "Oh."

"Honestly, do you always jump to conclusions?" Jace got up and walked past her, out of the room, not even giving her a second glance.

_He really hates me._ Jenna mused. _Well, I can't say I blame him. I haven't been overly nice myself, but still, it's not like it's a popularity contest._

When Jenna had finished unpacking she searched for a place to put all her junk.

"I'd better ask _him_," She muttered, glancing towards the door.

She went out into the landing. "Hey, Jace!"

"He's on the roof," Explained Chloe as she passed by.

"On the...huh?"

"He's always on the roof. Sometimes he sleeps there too. Like a little cat."

More like a big, annoying cat.

"How does he get up there?"

"He uses the loose shaft in the attic," Chloe said. "Really, my brother's never gone a day without staring up at the clouds and the stars and the- hey! Jenna?! Where'd you go??"

Jenna walked up the ladder leading up to the attic and coughed as her face grew level with a hardwood floor covered in dust.

"Jeez, it's stuffy up here," She muttered as she pulled herself onto the attic floor. It was completely pitch black and her eyes just wouldn't adjust.

She groped above her for something that felt like a loose shaft.

Only, she had never felt a loose shaft before, so it was hard to tell.

"It's dark up here, but I like the dark. Yep, definitely does not bother me..." Jenna kept on talking to herself as she grew uneasy.

She looked round but couldn't see the opening in the floor from where she had come.

"Oh God," Jenna muttered.

It was eerily silent, but somewhere she could hear something clicking like a door being slid open...or closed.

Jenna stopped moving; she stood there in the pure darkness and almost leapt out of her skin when she heard the floorboards creak.

...But, she had stopped moving...

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me. I'm the girl who's kicking the Coke machine. I'm the one who's-_" Jenna sang quietly to herself in a chirpy voice to keep her fear down.

But her voice was shaky and sounded alien to her own ears so she stopped.

Floorboards creaked again.

They were way closer this time.

Jenna looked round but she couldn't see a thing.

Something touched her arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed, waving her arms about.

The light snapped on and there stood Jace, looking unimpressed, rubbing his cheek.

"You slapped me." He told her.

"Jace!" Jenna's voice was half relief, half anger. "Why were you sneaking up on me like that?"

"What are you doing in my attic?"

Touché.

"Well...Chloe said you'd be on the roof so..."

"So you were hunting me down."

"No! I wanted to know where to put my stuff."

"Anywhere."

Jenna groaned. She'd gone through all this for _that_ answer?!

She watched him as he walked back, behind a line of dusty old cardboard boxes and reached up, pushing open a square in the roof.

He looked behind his shoulder.

"You still here?"

"How..." Said Jenna, a little grudgingly. "How...do you get on the roof? Isn't it kind dangerous?"

"Not really. I'll show you if you want."

"Will you push me off?"

"Only if you annoy me."

"Ha ha, funny," She murmured.

"Was that a joke?" He murmured back.

Jenna resentfully let Jace lift her up onto the roof.

It sounded cheesy, but he seriously picked her up as if she weighed less than a feather.

Jenna wondered if she should keep the fights verbal rather than physical.

"Here it is," Jace swung himself up beside her.

"Amazing," Jenna breathed, the whole of the vast grounds of Everton Manor swept before her like a carpet.

The roof didn't feel precarious underneath her, it was a roof covered with grey stone slates that were easy for her trainers to grip and it didn't slope that much either.

Jace watched awed Jenna's expression and felt a kind of amusement.

It felt good to share this with her. It felt...right. Natural. Even fun.

On the other hand, she annoyed the living heck out of him.

"Hey, kitty, what's that over there?" Jenna asked and straight after she said it she clapped her hand over her mouth.

She had nicknamed him 'kitty' in her head because of what Chloe had said about him being like a cat and all, but she didn't want to actually call him it!

"Kitty?" Jace said incredulously.

"Er, heh heh," Jenna laughed weirdly. "Sorry, I kinda nicknamed you 'kitty' in my head. Because you sleep on the roof and stuff. Like a cat."

Jace bit back a smile. "Well, it's better than 'stalker', your previous nickname for me."

"Yeah well, I was kinda in a bad mood."

"You seem to be forever in a bad mood."

"That's not true! I haven't seen you laugh once since I came here. I mean properly. Not snarky and irritating." Jenna told him.

Jace shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I don't laugh."

"Oh c'mon. Everyone laughs."

"Not me."

"Well aren't you Mr. Emo Kid 2009? Let's go, pal, I bet you anything I can make you laugh."

"You can't do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why not?" Jace turned away from her and lay on his side.

"Ok, well, here goes. Ahem. Knock, knock!"

Silence.

Jenna poked his shoulder. "Knock, knock!"

Silence.

Jenna leant down so her mouth was almost touching his ear.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"Okay, okay!" Jace shot bolt upright. "Sheesh, who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"Don't be silly, cows go 'moo'!"

Silence.

"Wow," Said Jace. "That has to be one of the stupidest jokes I have ever heard in my life."

Jenna sniffed. "Sorry for trying to snap you out of depression."

"You should mind your own business."

"Well I will in future." Jenna looked away she was sick of being here with the incarnation of doom itself in human form. "See ya." She got up.

A little too quickly.

The edge of Jenna's trainer caught on one of the slate and she fell faster than anything towards the ground four storeys away.

Jenna barely had time to think. She was going to die.

A hand reached out and pulled her up and she found herself holding onto someone.

Jace.

He was falling with her.

Jace held Jenna close to his chest and at the last moment he twisted round like a cat so he landed lightly on his feet in the gravel driveway.

Jenna stared up at him in amazement and he looked back down at her.

"What?" He demanded.

"W-what?! _That's_ your line?! After...after what just happened."

"You're welcome." Jace said as he put her back on her feet.

Jenna stumbled away and stared at the devastatingly handsome teenage boy before her, his hand in the pocket of his jeans, his eyes were fixed to the left of him, looking up at the sky.

"Who...are you?" Jenna whispered. "_What the hell are you?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Ouch." Said Jace.

"Are you a superhero?"

"Yes, Jenna, I'm a superhero."

"Don't patronise me!" Jenna shouted, though after what had just happened she was ready to believe anything.

"If you don't want to be mocked then think logically."

"Oh that's rich," Jenna said. "The guy who just defied the laws of physics is telling me to be logical." She closed her eyes. "Its times like these I wonder who's gonna pay for all the therapy I'll need to get over this."

"See you," Jace turned away.

"Where do you think you're going, kitty?! We haven't discussed this!"

"I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Get back here you lazy cat! I mean, boy!"

The door closed behind Jace as he left Jenna on the gravel drive.

Jenna slumped against the wall.

She should be shocked, awed, going into a nervous breakdown, questioning her views on gravity...

But strangely, she was calm.

She had known right from the start that Jace Everton was different.

But she just thought it was the smoky green eyes.

_Boys._ She thought. _Are just too much trouble._

xxxxx

Jenna stayed in Jace's room, waiting for Jace to come in so she could interrogate him.

He was probably on the roof but Jenna had forgotten where the light switch was in the attic.

And if she, Jenna Delaney, admitted one thing to herself:

She was terrified of the dark.

Finally, Althea found her.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jenna reminded her.

"Dinner's ready," Althea sniffed.

Dinner. Ah, what a magical word.

"Okay," Jenna followed her sister out onto the hardwood landing, past all of the rooms and down the stairs.

"Chloe made me play dolls with her," Althea shivered.

Jenna wanted to say: So what? I found out that every law of science I've ever been taught was a lie and practically brushed shoulders with Death. And all you had to do was decide whether Barbie should wear the pink dress or the blue one.

Instead she went with: "Okay."

"Next time _you_ play with her."

"Okay."

"That kid freaks me out."

"Does she really?" Chloe asked.

"Oh Chloe!" Althea jumped.

Chloe ignored her and took Jenna's hand. "Let's go eat dinner, Jen-Jen."

Jen-Jen?

Jenna let herself be dragged down the stairs and into the show-room kitchen.

Jace was nowhere to be seen.

Still being an anti-social cat are we? Jenna thought to herself.

The weird thing was: there were only two places set at the table.

Sierra saw Jenna's confused gaze and laughed. "Oh, only you and Althea will be eating. Chloe and I just ate."

"Oh." Jenna said.

Still, the pasta dish that Sierra served tasted great. Only, it was kind of hard to eat with Chloe watching Jenna like she was fascinated or something.

It's not like she eats differently. Jenna thought, but then she remembered Jace's feat of amazing cat-likeness. Oh shit, maybe this whole freaking family are as weird as that...

"Do you like it?" Chloe asked.

"Oh? Yeah, yeah, it tastes good."

"Wow, you think so? That's really cool! I can't imagine eating anything so-!"

"Chloe," Sierra cut in smoothly. "Would you help me with the dishes?"

"Huh? Oh, sure thing."

Althea watched Chloe as she skipped off at looked at Jenna and mouthed: What an idiot.

Jenna glared at her and carried on eating.

Personally, Chloe was a breath of fresh air when compared to a certain other person she could mention.

Outside, thunder and lightning crashed and rain poured down in buckets.

Sierra looked out the window. "Oh no, Jace is still on the roof. Probably asleep..." Her ultramarine eyes darted to Jenna who sank down in her chair a little.

"Jenna, would you mind going to wake him up?"

"Er, won't the rain do that?"

"No, he sleeps through anything. Oh, you're not scared are you, dear?" Her eyes flashed.

Is she...trying to set me up with him? Nah, can't be.

"Quickly now," Sierra shooed her along.

Then again...

"Thanks for the food," Jenna said and walked out, stopping by her room until she found her flashlight.

As she walked up into the attic she clicked it on.

"Ha! I come prepared!" She told the empty attic.

Jenna found it easier this time to navigate her way through the boxes and find the loose shaft.

Actually, it was harder to pull herself up onto the roof without Jace there to help her.

After four attempts she found a box to stand on.

"I should really work on my arm strength," She muttered as she swung herself up.

It was really pouring buckets and the slates were slipperier than they had been.

Jenna already found herself getting soaked as she held the flashlight with her teeth and dug her nails into the grey stone slates.

The blue sky that gone black and Jenna's eyes widened as she actually saw lightning fork down quite close to the house.

Oh damnit.

"JACE!" Jenna yelled, completely forgetting about the flashlight so it fell and clattered away into the abyss which was the drop four storeys down.

Just be glad it was the flashlight and not you. She told herself.

It was hard to see because rain was in her eyes but she soon found her fingers touching the material of a shirt and looked down.

It was Jace, sleeping peacefully.

Jenna considered how to wake him up and finally karate chopped his arm.

His eyes snapped open and he snatched her hand.

Again with the fire and sparks at touching his skin.

He drew back. "Jenna," Then he sounded angry. "What are you doing? It's dangerous out here!"

"Heck yeah, what am I doing! I was sent to save you from pneumonia."

"What about me falling?"

"That too. But I think you can handle yourself with that."

Jenna gave him a meaningful look, which was hard with hair plastered over her eyes.

Jace shook his head. "Alright then, let's go." He shuddered. "I hate rain."

"You really are just like one big lazy cat, aren't you?" Jenna observed as they slid back into the attic.

"Meow." Jace said.

He led her through the dark and if he noticed how she dug her fingers into his wrist, he didn't mention it.

When they reached the bottom of the ladder Jenna tugged at her clothes. "I'm soaked."

Jace glanced at her, coughed and glanced away. "It was the wrong day to wear a white top."

"Huh?" Jenna glanced down and felt her face burn, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, I see."

Jace led her to his room. "You can get changed in here." He said.

"Thanks." Jenna picked up some fresh clothes.

There was a pause.

"Er, you can leave now." Jenna told him.

Jace looked up. "Oh, don't mind me."

"Well I do mind! Leave!"

"But this is my room-!"

"Leave, jackass!"

Jenna watched him sigh and close the door behind him. "God, I hate him." She murmured.

When Jenna had changed she opened the door and let Jace back in.

"Be a good kitty now." She told him.

Jace smirked. "Still with the nickname, huh?" He glanced at all her stuff lined up in untidy piles. "How creative." He remarked.

"You're the one who told me to put it anywhere."

"I suppose," Jace said.

Jenna opened the door. "We should say 'good night' to everyone."

"We _should_," Jace said, curling up in the bed. "But it would be must easier to ignore their existence, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not anti-social like you." Jenna snapped, slamming the door.

Jace sat up and leant against the wall.

_I don't understand it. You're not that beautiful or bright or even kind, but I still think you're pretty incredible, Jenna Delaney, pretty freaking incredible._


	6. Chapter 6

Six

When Jenna woke up it was still dark and Jace wasn't there.

She remembered him making some 'I'm hungry' excuse and walking off, telling her she could have the bed.

Then she remembered she had been dreaming of falling.

She had been just about to hit the ground when someone with smoky grass green eyes had caught her.

But it wasn't Jace, she told herself. It must have been someone else. Must have.

His bed had a blue duvet and smelt faintly of detergent. It was hard to believe he even slept in there; he was like an exotic animal.

It was difficult to picture him without exotic surroundings.

Jenna sat up and walked over to the window. "I'll never get back to sleep," She muttered despairingly.

Jenna had a mild case of insomnia. She could go to sleep once but once she woke up she could never fall asleep again. Perhaps kitty was the same?

Perhaps he also had insomnia?

Jenna despised the idea of him having anything in common with her, but it made sense to try and find him so she could annoy the crap out of him, which was her goal for her stay in the house.

She padded out of Jace's bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

It felt cold and eerie and Jenna was quick to snap the light on. Brightness flooded the room and Jenna looked round, expecting to see Jace's lithe outline somewhere.

When she didn't Jenna began to get suspicious.

After what had happened earlier that day it was quite easy to get suspicious of everything that guy did.

Jenna walked over to the back door as if on impulse and put her hand on the handle, seeing the starry night through the glass window at the top.

The storm had cleared up and as Jenna opened the door a tiny bit she felt the gentle push of cold air through the gap.

Feeling intrepid and adventurous, casting a look over her shoulder on instinct, she stepped out onto the concrete floor of the path leading into the extensive Everton grounds.

Jenna had only wanted to feel the night air through her hair, but as she cast her eyes around the garden she noticed that the fence door was swinging open. The fence separated one part of the grounds from the other; Jenna had seen it that morning on the roof, sliding like a black snake along the carpet of green grass.

Jenna went over to close it.

"Who was out here?" She wondered out loud.

Suddenly curious, Jenna peered round to see the next part of the grounds and was disappointed to see that it was almost identical to the other part.

Then Jenna yelped.

A black shadow had flickered like a dying candle across the scope of her vision, around the darkness of the trees.

Something within Jenna went icy cold with hard fear.

She felt like she was right in the middle of a horror movie.

The shadow's outline struck a chord within her.

Athletic and graceful in a cat-like kind of way, it seemed to weave across the dark chalkboard of night as if drawn on with streaks of indigo and white flashes.

"Oh no way..." Jenna muttered. "No way."

She pushed the door out of her way and walked towards the figure, her bare feet now grass-stained.

"Hey!"

The figure froze.

"You!" Jenna was running now, completely certain of her assumption.

It was Jace.

She couldn't see his face clearly but when she was close enough his eyes were the indigo flashes she had been seeing.

And the white was his teeth...

Jace turned towards her and she saw the dark crimson stain of blood dripping from one side of his mouth, his eyes glowed like fire in the dark and his teeth were also red with blood.

"Sweet Jesus!" Jenna cried, letting go of his sleeve which she had grabbed.

"Close, but it's actually just me." Jace said, but his voice was shaky and laced with anger.

"You...you...have...stuff..." Jenna made a vague motion around her mouth.

"Yeah," Jace said. "What did you say you were doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?! How can you look me in the eye and ask me that you abnormal...thing!"

Jace's gaze went hard; he reached up to his mouth and touched the blood. "I fell."

"Don't fuck with me!" Jenna had the impression that she was getting hysterical. For one: calling Jace a 'thing' had not been planned.

"As if," Muttered Jace. "Look, Jenna, you're in no fit state to be out of bed."

"I'm not the one who 'fell'."

Jace snatched her shoulder in a crushing grip, glanced over at the dark grounds and then dragged Jenna across the grass and into the kitchen.

The light made Jenna blink rapidly, she was all set to scream and yell and kick up one of her fusses.

But seeing Jace's blood-smeared face in the bright light made her stomach turn and she had to look away and not meet his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Can you handle it?" Jace's voice had gone hard.

"No. But do you think I'm going to give up on this? I mean you look like some kind of vampire."

Jace flinched.

"Oh God, no." Jenna reached for a chair to sink into.

"Try to be open-minded, okay?"

"It's not going to get much more open than this, buddy."

Jace, his face now blood-free, looked over at Jenna, sitting there on the chair. Her coppery hair was tangled and her eyes were desperately searching his for some kind of answer.

"Sorry," He said. "But it's hard to take you seriously with polka-dot rabbit PJs on."

"Have you got a problem with my PJs?" Demanded Jenna icily.

"Not at all," Sighed Jace. "I just hoped that my female roommate would have a tad more sex appeal."

"I hoped my male roommate would be a tad more human," Sighed Jenna. "You can't win 'em all."

Jace raised an eyebrow and Jenna found herself longing for something heavy to hit him with.

"So, your sister and mother are they...aware of this?"

"Yes, pretty much. They have the same kind of..."

"Defect?" Offered Jenna.

"Well I was going for: condition. But okay."

Jenna swallowed and tried to calm her thoughts. "Wait. How is all this even possible? Vampires just don't exist."

Jace met her eyes. "In that case: get up, leave the room and go back to sleep and when you wake up we'll say no more."

Jenna willed herself to move, but her body refused. She stayed still.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Jace ran his hand through his hair.

_You can say that again._ Thought Jenna.

"Shit," Muttered Jenna.

"Swearing is a disgusting habit." Jace told her.

"So is drinking blood. I'll stop if you do."

Their gazes met angrily and Jenna held the stare of his indigo eyes, she felt something within her stir as she saw something inhuman in them.

_Why is everything fire and ice when I touch you?_

_Why does this have to be so complicated?_

_Why do I have to feel this way?_

_And when the HELL am I going home?_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Dear Diary,

Okay, so let me get a few things perfectly clear:

1. I happen to be living with a family of the un-dead.

2. Therefore there is no justice in this world.

3. Or hope.

4. Or sanity.

5. I'm going to be home-schooled.

6. One of said un-dead freaks is sharing a room with me.

7. He's really annoying.

8. Yet hot...wait...what??

9. And he represents a really lazy cat.

10. They are all vampires. I feel like I'm living in a bad fan-fiction.

11. Did I mention the whole blood-sucking thing.

12. It's going to be really awkward from now on.

13. I can't tell ANYONE around me, so basically it's me vs the vampire family. That'll be interesting...

Jenna threw her diary into a corner. Big help that was supposed to be, writing in it just made her feel even more screwed-up.

Jace walked in, the door clicking neatly shut behind him. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was wet from going in the shower after his late-night snack.

"Yo." He said when he saw her.

"Don't 'Yo' me, Toothy," Jenna snapped. "We need to get a few things settled here."

Jace sat on the floor and looked at her with his sparkling-like-the-sea green eyes. "And what might those be? The facts aren't that difficult to understand."

"What, you mean like the whole vampire thing? No, I'm totally over it." She spat sarcastically.

"Good." Jace lay back on his make-shift floor bed. "Saves me explaining it."

"We're not done, kitty! Look: what I don't get is how you managed to keep this secret as it is an extremely badly-kept secret as I've only been here around 24 hours and already all my knowledge of the natural world is thrown into question."

Jace shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Helpful."

Jace sighed. "Okay: there's like this place...alright, well it's not a place as such. It's all around you and there are loads of us everywhere. Vampires, werewolves, Shapeshifters... you following so far?"

"Uh, yeah." Was all Jenna could manage.

"Well, ok, like I said, all these supernatural people and shit. It's called Nightworld."

Jenna couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "_Nightworld_! Oh my God, that's priceless! Some secret organisation! Your name gives you away from the word: Go!"

"Well we were going to call ourselves Middle Earth, but that was somewhat copyrighted."

"Okay, so you're telling me that anyone could be anything. Like a vampire?"

"Lamia." Jace corrected. "If you want to get specific."

"Not really." Said Jenna. "And I'm good with 'vampire' if it's alright with you."

Jace did that whole one-eyebrow-raised routine again and Jenna found herself blurting. "What can kill a vampire?"

Jace laughed. "Like I'd tell that to you of all people. I wouldn't last the night."

He gave Jenna a look that could have frozen magma. "Look, I know you may be hoping for the whole tortured-soul I-want-to-die vampire who thinks he's a monster but I'm afraid that I'm happy with myself. Who I am is just fine with me."

"And to think, I was so looking forward to burning you to a crisp."

"Goodnight, Jenna," Jace turned to his bedside table and flicked off the light.

"Don't cut off our conversation, kitty!"

Jenna stood up to go over and yell some more to really annoy him, but perhaps karma stopped her.

She leapt off the bed and began to walk, not looking at where she was going and stumbling in the dark. Her ankle caught on a box and she fell sideways onto Jace.

"Ow!" She yelped and Jace made an 'umph' sound in half pain, half surprise.

As soon as their skin touched fireworks filled Jenna's heart. Her pulse sped up, she could feel Jace's breath on her neck and she felt his cold skin and her warm skin seem to create electricity.

It hurt and yet it felt amazingly right.

"Get off!" Snapped Jenna.

"Who fell on whom, Delaney?"

"I said: get off!"

There was a lot of rustling and 'ouch's and a 'that was my foot, you bastard' from Jenna until Jenna found herself lying on her back, facing him from under him.

He leant on his hands above her, his fingers trapped some of her coppery hair.

Even in the dark she saw the green in his eyes.

There was silence for a long time, Jenna just couldn't find the words.

"Jenna," He said, her name sounded kind of nice in his voice. "I've already put you in a lot of trouble,"

Jenna felt her heart twist with a feeling.

"I know you must be scared,"

It was like he was in sync with her emotions...

"And I'm sorry. I...I should have protected you."

It was all so wonderfully...

Jace put his mouth to her ear. "So don't spoil it by trying to rape me."

Moment gone.

Jenna almost ached with fury and hate.

" GET OFF ME YOU STUPID VAM-!"

"Shh!"

Jace clapped a hand to her mouth and attempted to drag her over to the bed. "Shut up, dork and go back to sleep."

Jenna screamed blue murder at him from behind his hand and when he threw her on the bed she grabbed one of her books from the piles on the floor and launched it at his shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained. "That hurt you annoying weirdo!"

"Call me a weirdo ONE more time, freak! I'll stick a cross up your-!"

"Is everything okay in there you guys?" It was Sierra knocking on the door. "I heard shouting and crashing."

"We're fine!" Jenna and Jace said in unison and broke off to glare hatefully at each other.

"I see. Well, if you say so. Go to bed already: it's almost two in the morning."

"We will, mom. Night." Jace shouted through the door and turned to Jenna once her footsteps had faded away. "See what you've done? You've woken up half the house."

"Oh get lost, Fangy." Jenna turned over in bed. "I'm sick of you already."

"Trust me," Jace's voice was laced with anger. "The feeling is more than mutual."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Jenna sat at the breakfast table.

She had woken up early and was now eating cornflakes, glaring at the wall in front of her.

When she had woken up Jace, naturally, was nowhere to be seen.

_Whatever._ She thought. _Like I give a frick where Toothy chooses to go off to._

"Morning!" It was Chloe looking undeniably adorable with her hair in two little plaits going over the shoulders of her 'I Rock and You Know It' PJs.

"Good morning." Said Jenna through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"How are you?" Asked Chloe, skipping over to take a seat beside her.

Jenna almost laughed. How to answer _that_ one?

"Great." She managed.

"That's cool!" Beamed Chloe. "We have lessons today!"

"Lessons?" Jenna's brain worked slowly. "Oh...because of the whole home-schooled thing?"

"Yep."

Jenna sighed. She was good at things like English and okay at RE and possibly Science, but everything else utterly escaped her. Especially Maths. She hated Maths.

"What? So soon?"

"Uh-huh," Chloe sighed. "I know, you may think that we're a really stuck-up family, but we didn't think you'd be that smart."

"Chloe!" Sierra walked in, her long sun-coloured hair swept into a swirly bun. She had on a long, fluffy dressing gown and looked more like a model coming down for breakfast than a mother. "That is certainly not the way I put it! I was extremely tactful about them!"

"Yeah, mom," Chloe said. "But I know what you meant."

Sierra turned to Jenna apologetically. "I'm so sorry, dear. I looked at Althea's grades and I knew I was proved wrong."

"Did you look at my grades?" Jenna asked emotionlessly.

"Well...not yet..."

"Until you do," Jenna said. "Please save the praise."

As Jenna turned away, spooning away more cornflakes she heard Sierra whisper to Chloe.

"Oh dear, she really is mad with me, isn't she?"

"It seemed more like matter-of-factness, mom." Said Chloe.

"I never thought she'd react. She seemed so easygoing."

Jenna was just about to get up and tell them that she knew their badly-kept vampire secret when the door opened and girl's voices could be heard along with Jace's own voice.

"Jace!" Sierra said. "Where have you been?"

"Picking up this cutie," Jace came in, gorgeous in just a blue shirt, a sports jacket and jeans. A tiny, petite frame sauntered in after him, as if in deference.

Jenna's spoon clattered to the floor.

"Oh," Sierra said. "And this is...Cheryl?"

"Or Madeline? Or Kate? Or Dulcie? Or Olivia? Or Cui Ling?" Chloe was ticking them off on her fingers.

"Nope," Jace seemed undeterred. "This is Zoey."

"Hi everyone," Said Zoey in a tiny, sugar-mouse voice. She was the kind of girl that could stop conversations when she walked into the room with the really nice kind of red hair that floated around a tiny waist and really, pale yet sultry green eyes. Her face was slight and elfin and she fitted perfectly into Jace's arms, as he was now showing.

She was like a prettier version of Jenna.

"Oh, hello Zoey," Said Sierra. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Zoey looked up at Jace as if asking permission.

"Sure, why not?" Jace shrugged, he glanced over at Jenna and smirked at her open-mouthed gaze. "You look like you want to say something."

"Not to you," Jenna hissed furiously and spun around on her chair so her face was to the wall again.

Only Jace had noticed her little outburst as Chloe leant over to Jenna to complain.

"This is seriously the twenty-seventh girlfriend this month- I've been counting. And trust me; I'm sure he has more. I remember once he was juggling ten girlfriends and he invited them all to his house at the same time," Chloe was on a roll now. "And instead of blaming him they all fought against each other and-!"

"Chloe!" Sierra said. "Please! Zoey can hear you."

"Oh, I don't mind." Zoey smiled timidly. "I mean, I know Jace may have other girlfriends whilst dating me, but as long as I am just one of those girlfriends," She looked up at Jace, pure passion in her eyes. "Then I'll be the happiest girl in the world."

Jenna's mouth fell open.

Jace looked pleased. "See? All's well that ends well."

_Oh my God_, Jenna thought. _I hate him. I actually, physically, mentally, unconditionally hate him. _

"Jenna, are you okay?" Asked Chloe. "You're going to break the chair if you keep holding onto the sides like that."

"Can't blame her for being jealous, Chloe." Jace smiled.

And then, Jenna did something that had earned her the nickname: 'Spitfire' at her old school.

She stood up so sharply that her chair crashed to the ground. "SHUT UP!"

Problem was: that her unmatchable temper was matched only by Jace.

"OR WHAT?" He demanded.

"I SAID: SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!" With each 'stupid' Jenna aimed a slap at him and he dodged every one.

Almost uncontrollable with rage, Jenna snatched a saucepan and launched at him.

Jace smirked. "Ooh, _someone's _getting a bit too-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TEASE ME!" She was so angry that tears were beginning to burn her eyes.

"J-Jace!" Zoey cried.

"I think we all need to calm-" Began Sierra, but she was cut off by a loud clang and the sound of smashing plates.

It was Jenna and she had missed.

Jace whipped round in a U-turn so he was behind her. He grabbed her wrist and held it still.

"You're freaking crazy," He murmured. "Crazy."

Jenna let the saucepan drop onto the floor with a loud clash. "If you're so girl-obsessed then why didn't you...last night...I was in your bed and-"

"What?!" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe: cover your ears!" Urged Sierra.

Meanwhile, Zoey's green eyes were wide. "Jace, are you hurt?"

Jace smiled. "Oh? Is that why you're angry?"

"Yes," Was Jenna's unexpected answer. "Because I'm not good enough."

Jace's eyes widened. "Wait, that's not-"

Jenna wrenched herself free of his grip. "Go to hell, Jace Everson! If they'll take you."

And with that, she stalked out of the room.

xxxxx

Zoey looked up at Jace with doe-like eyes. "I suppose I should leave."

"Yeah." Jace was looking at the door out of which Jenna had left. "Bye then."

"Jace, please." Sierra, who was cleaning up the kitchen, turned to him. "Don't you have any sweet words for her? You can kiss her if you like?"

"Oh yes!" Clapped Zoey and looked back up at him again. "You can do anything to me, you know that, right?"

Jace looked at her, then looked away. "Yeah." He said again and stalked out of the room.

xxxxx

Dear diary,

I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!!

I swear, next time I see that bastard I'm going to go all out and kill him!

What was that? Bringing that bitch home with him? Did he think I'd be jealous??

Ha! As if! I am SO NOT jealous that it unbelievable! If there was a scale to how not jealous I was then I'd be the not-jealous-est person ever!

That bastard.

That stupid idiot.

That annoying cat.

And hello: He's A V-A-M-P-I-R-E.

The End

Jenna threw her diary back onto the floor and sulked in her room.

It was partly because she had made such an idiot out of herself in the kitchen with the whole saucepan extravaganza.

She had almost forgotten why she had lost it.

Because Jace hadn't raped her?

Not exactly.

Wait...what was with the 'exactly'??

No! It was because he was such a girl user and he hadn't even tried to use her.

Okay, that made no sense.

Maybe Jenna just didn't like to be reminded that she was unattractive, okay?????

As she buried herself under the duvet, Althea came bursting in.

"What's up? I heard that you went mental and completely destroyed the kitchen all in front of Jace!" She ran over and snatched the back of Jenna's top. "I'll NEVER get a chance with him if you keep messing it up."

"Sorry, Althea, I'll consider you before I do anything ever again."

Althea sighed. "Well it's good you've learnt your lesson. With any luck they'll move you out and let me stay in his room."

"If you want the room then take it."

"Jenna, dear," Sierra opened the door slightly. "Did you want to come back downstairs? Zoey's gone and we're about to do lessons and...I know you may not be very excited about that but-"

"Oh, _I'm_ excited, Miss. Everson." Said Althea immediately. "I love lessons!"

"Yeah." Echoed Jenna as best she could.

"Well...that's positive I guess," Sierra said.

"Jenna's sorry for what she did to Jace," Althea said. "Aren't you, Jenna?"

"I'm sorry about the plates." Said Jenna. "I was aiming for Jace's head."

Sierra smiled. "Oh that's quite alright, honey. Jace can take care of himself and they were old plates anyway."

"Okay."

"Did you want to come downstairs?"

Jenna felt like a little kid being coaxed. "Okay."

"Let's go, Jenna," Althea tugged Jenna out of the room and hissed. "Now don't mess it up like you always do."

xxxxx

Jenna sat at the living room table and Jace sat next to her.

They didn't try to talk or even look at each other.

Jenna still felt angry and hurt and upset and annoyed and a whole other list of things and Jace, meanwhile, hummed a tune whilst doodling on his textbook.

"Okay!" Smiled Sierra. "Chloe: you're starting with French, Althea, you're doing English Lit, Jace: you can do Geography and Jenna: would you mind starting with maths?"

Great. Oh, just brilliant. Yay.

But Jenna didn't want to seem like she was sulking.

"Okay." She said. That word appeared to be her new catchphrase.

Jace glanced at her sideways, and then looked away.

Jenna stared at the Trig exercises that Sierra gave her; she could almost feel the question marks dancing above her head.

Jace glanced again, this time at her textbooks and chuckled.

"What?" Snapped Jenna.

"Are you retarded?"

Jenna bit her lip. "No."

Jace shut up when he looked at her upset face. "Okay, look, I'll show you what to do."

"I won't get it whatever you do. Thousands of tutors have tried and failed."

Jace grinned. "I'm not thousands of tutors."

He pointed to the question and opened his mouth to explain just as Jenna's phone rang in her pocket.

"Linkin Park ringtone?" Jace raised an eyebrow and Jenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I'm impressed." Jace smiled.

As Jenna pressed the answering button she almost felt like he was trying to apologise in his own special way.

"Hello?"

"Jenna?"

Jenna's eyes widened. "Oliver!"

Althea blinked in surprise. "Your little friend from school? No way."

"Yes way, apparently," Jenna snapped. Then returned to the phone. "Uh, hi. Wow. I didn't expect to hear from you."

Oliver laughed. "Well, I guess I'm stalking you, huh?"

"I guess." Smiled Jenna.

Jace looked peeved. "Who's Oliver?"

"Shh," Said Jenna. Then, "So why are you calling me?"

"Look outside."

"Oh my God, no way." Jenna ran over to the window and looked out.

Oliver stood there; living up to his pretty boy image, leaning against his dad's Porsche, his longish blonde hair was swept just above a pair of caring robin's egg blue eyes. As soon as he saw her he waved.

Althea followed Jenna to the window. "Oh wow! How did he do that?"

"How?" Jenna managed through the phone.

"Mom, Jenna's friend is here!" Chloe beamed. "Jace: what's up?"

Jace's eyes flashed. "Don't you think it's incredibly rude to show up uninvited?"

"Yeah, but look how happy Jenna is!" Sierra smiled.

Jace fell into silence.

"Come out here and I'll tell you." Oliver said. "Hey, actually, if it's okay, can I come in?"


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"Er," Jenna glanced at Sierra. "Um, is it okay if Oliver comes in for a bit? He's really very nice-"

"Of course!" Smiled Sierra. "If he's your friend then why not? Were you two close?" She raised her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean?"

"She's supposed to be a mother!" Muttered Althea, looking scandalized.

"Well..." Jenna felt heat rise in her cheeks, it didn't help that Jace was also looking at her. His green eyes were dark an intent.

_He's changed._ Jenna realised.

A second ago Jace had been at ease, in his comfort zone. Now his body was taut and his jaw was locked, his gaze was dangerous and sharp.

He'd gone from house cat to tiger.

"What's your problem?" Asked Jenna out loud.

Jace glared at her. "Nothing," He snapped. "Aren't you going to let thingy-whatever in?"

"Oliver!" Snapped Jenna.

"Yeah, him."

"Be nice," Jenna told him. "He's had a really hard life."

"We all have problems, Jenna." Jace snapped.

"What is _up_ with you all of a sudden?!"

Jace refused to commit. He just glared at the wall like it was the source of all his troubles.

"Sorry, Oliver," Jenna said into the phone. "Sure, you can come in."

"Thanks!"

Jenna went down the stairs and into the wide, oak-panelled landing as the door began to open.

"Jenna!" Oliver smiled when he saw her and immediately hugged her. Jenna gladly breathed in his scent- he smelt so warm and safe, so unlike Jace who always smelt like the first rain in summer or the smell a candle has when it has just been blown out- whoa!

How did her thoughts get onto Jace again?

That selfish freak.

That...vampire.

Althea raced down the stairs and stared at Oliver. "It really is you! Oh wow! But how did you get here?"

"Well, I tried to get through to Jenna's house but her parents told me she and you were staying at Everson Manor."

Jace appeared at the top of the stairs and leant against the doorframe. "Parking fee is $6.50."

"Shut up, Jace!" Snapped Jenna.

Oliver laughed. "Oh, it's fine, really. As long as I get to see you, Jenna." He took her hands and Jace's eyes flashed.

"Hiya!" Chloe appeared and Sierra was close behind.

"Sorry for barging in, ma'am," Said Oliver politely.

"Not at all, dear." Sierra smiled. "We love fresh blood in this house."

Jace and Jenna winced in unison.

"Come on up," Sierra continued. "We were just doing lessons. Maybe you could help Jenna?"

"Sure!" Oliver beamed.

Jenna smiled back at him. She had always liked Oliver, he had been her friend at her old school and it was so refreshing to see him again.

A little bit of normality went a long way in this house.

"I...missed you," Oliver said as he followed Jenna up the stairs.

"Um," Jenna said. "Thanks. And sorry I didn't call you about the move, it was all such a rush."

"I understand," Oliver smiled.

"Jace," Chloe said. "What's up? Why are you glaring like that?"

"Huh," Was Jace's answer.

Oliver sat next to Jenna and looked at her maths work. "Wow, I don't really get it either!"

Jenna felt a sudden kinship. "Really?"

"I was just explaining it to her." Jace cut in.

Oliver looked up. "Oh, I see..."

"Hey, don't worry," Jenna said. "He can explain it to both of us."

"I don't know," Oliver said. "Do you think he really gets it?"

"If you can't be kind at least have the decency to be vague." Jace snapped.

Oliver's blue eyes looked mulish now and Sierra seemed to be kind of on edge.

Jenna was just about ready to kill Jace.

"This manor, uh, used to belong to an earl or something, didn't it?" Oliver attempted to make conversation with Sierra.

"Oh, yes," Sierra looked uncomfortable. "But Jace would know more about that than I would."

"Oh?" Oliver reluctantly turned back to Jace again, who had suddenly lost all interest in talking and was doodling again.

"Why?" Jenna blinked.

"Because," Jace said. "That earl was my father."

Jenna blinked. "Really? Wow. That's something."

"You're an _earl_?" Althea's eye practically lit up.

"Yes. Or son of one, if you wanted to chew it down," Jace looked amused. "I'll accept 'my lord' though, if you wanted to address me correctly."

"Or Count Drac-" Jenna began and suddenly her chair was tipped back and she tumbled back into Jace's arms.

"My, that was a very outlandish stunt just to get my attention, Jenna." Jace shook his head.

_One day,_ Jenna thought. _I'll kill you._

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked urgently.

"So where is your dad now?" Althea probed.

Jace smirked. "In a better place."

"Heaven?"

"No- Hawaii. Close, though."

"Jace!" Sierra sighed, she looked at Althea. "He's just...gone away for a while."

Jenna glanced at Jace. "You never mentioned any of this."

Jace rocked back on his chair. "I hope you're not too heartbroken."

Oliver looked at Jace, then Jenna, then back again. Then he took Jenna's hand. "Um, actually, I came by to ask you something."

"Are you going to propose?" Chloe gasped.

Jace shot a look at Chloe. "Go to your room."

Jenna flushed. "Um, okay. What?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"No."

It wasn't her that said it, but a voice behind her.

She turned and wondered why she wasn't surprised to find her eyes locking on Jace.

"Hey!" Oliver protested.

Jace's got up and clamped his hand around Jenna's shoulder. "I hope you weren't on the verge of asking my roommate out." He said. His eyes were black. "Things could become complicated."

Jenna pointed to Jace. "This person," She said. "Does not represent me."

"Don't deny what happens behind closed doors, Jenna," Jace smiled.

Althea's eyes widened. "What?!"

Chloe looked at Sierra. "Mommy, what's happening?"

"Well Chloe," Sierra said. "Jace and Jenna have a strong physical attraction so-"

"NO!" Jenna yelled. "That's not it at all! He's being a prick!"

Oliver looked uncertain. "I..."

"Give me a second," Jenna said to him, grabbed Jace's collar and dragged him out of the door.

"Right _now_?!" Jace was saying, apparently still on air. "Well if you want to...one wonders where you get all your energy-"

The door slammed shut.

Jenna wheeled to face him; red-hot anger was burning up within her.

"You..." She said.

Jace looked at her, waiting for the inevitable onslaught.

Then Jenna did something she hadn't done for ages and ages.

She put her head in her hands and began crying.

Jace, who was prepared for anything apart from this, jumped. "Jenna...!" He blinked.

It was so...unreal to see pure fire begin sobbing its eyes out.

"You...idiot! You think you're funny?! You toothy, blood-sucking leech!" Jenna hissed.

She reached out as if to punch him, then dropped her hand.

"Why aren't I killing you?" She muttered, half to herself.

Jace didn't hesitate.

He took her shoulders and hugged her. The moment he caught the scent of her hair he felt a passion grip him. It almost took over his senses.

Jenna stood there, in his arms, feeling numb and a little stupid for having cried in front of him.

But his hand was in her hair.

His breath was on her neck.

"I'm sorry," Jace murmured. "Don't cry. Please, Jenna." He attempted a shaky laugh. "Where's the sarcasm?"

"I _like_ him, Jace! And you just _had_ to be an asshole." Jenna said, but she didn't mood away from his touch.

"Like him?"

"Yes!"

Jace's eyes were dark. "I see."

There was silence.

"Jenna," He said.

"What?"

"You do know that I'm not letting go of you."

"Huh?!" Jenna looked up sharply and tried to move away.

He held her with a steel grip.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I'm an incredibly selfish individual," Jace said softly.

He let her wipe her teary eyes on his shirt and felt a strange kind of elation as he saw the fire spring back into her eyes.

"You bastard." She said.

He winked. "You know it."

There was another silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an earl?" She wanted to know. "And if you say 'because you never asked' I'm going to kill you."

"My father was an earl. I'm just his heir."

"How long is he going to be gone?"

Something like a smirk appeared on Jace's face.

"A while." He said.

Jenna studied him. "He is...okay though, isn't he?"

"Do you want to truth or the truth you want to hear?"

"I want to know what happened."

Jace sighed heavily and finally released her from his grip, his hands slid down her arm and she felt goosebumps on her skin.

"You want to know?" He murmured, looking directly into her eyes.

Then he half smiled.

"Okay," He said. "I killed my father. That doesn't bother you, does it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

There were many things that Jenna could have said at that time.

Such as: 'Bother me? No, no, no, why should it bother me? I love sharing a room with serial killers. And if that serial killer is vampire? So much the better.'

Screaming and scrabbling away down the driveway was also an option.

Instead she went for:

"Oh."

Jace sighed, a rare flicker of surprise in his eyes. "You don't seem fazed at all."

Jenna would hardly call it 'fazed'.

'Terrified' is perhaps a better word.

"Um," She said. "I'm waiting for the reason."

Jace blinked and looked at her with unreadable eyes.

"What reason?" He said.

"The reason you killed your father."

"And I have to repeat: What reason?"

Jenna instinctively took a step back; Jace reached out and lifted her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Am I scaring you, Jenna?"

His voice was low and mocking.

"Gee, let me think. You've just told me that you killed your dad for no reason. Yeah, I'm a bit scared."

"I lived in this house with him for more years than I can recount, way into the Victorian period." Jace said distantly.

He was getting lost in an old memory.

"Um, okay." Jenna said. "Did-didn't you l-like your father?"

"Adored him." Said Jace dryly. "Which must be why I killed him?"

"Okay, okay, I was only asking." Muttered Jenna. Then, "Are you sure there's no reason you did it?"

Jace shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a heartless, disgusting monster. I don't need a reason."

"Do Sierra and Chloe know?"

"I'm sure they suspected something."

"Why weren't they living with you?"

"Father had sent them away," Jace said. "He was old fashioned and sent them to a place where they could 'learn how to become women'. I stayed with him. Big mistake on his part, wouldn't you say?"

Jenna paused. "You just called him 'father'." She said.

Jace smiled. It was a tired smile that Jenna hardly knew. "Old habits die hard." Was all he said.

xxxxx

Jenna re-entered the kitchen.

Jace didn't.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe jumped up. "You've killed him!"

"Don't be silly, Chloe," Said Sierra, but she turned swiftly to Jenna. "You haven't, have you?"

"N-no," Jenna said.

Oliver looked kind of awkward. "Maybe this was a bad time," He admitted. "But...I just wanted to see you."

"Y-yeah," Murmured Jenna.

"Should I go?"

_I killed my father._

Jace's words ran cold down her spine.

"Um," Jenna looked embarrassed. "Can I...call you some other time?"

"Sure," Said Oliver, looking slightly disappointed.

"Jenna!" Althea snapped. "After he came all that way for you."

It was Oliver's turn to look embarrassed. "No! No, it's fine. Really."

As if on cue, Jace strolled in. He glanced at Oliver. "Leaving?" He said.

Oliver glared. "Yeah."

Jace grinned back. "I win."

"Jace!" Jenna snapped.

"That's 'my lord Jace'." Jace corrected.

Jenna's eyes went hard and dangerous. "Oh _is it_ now?" She spat.

Jace coughed. "On the other hand," He continued. "'Jace' is just fine."

"I'll...be going then," Oliver went over to Jenna and swiftly hugged her.

"Oliver...!" Jenna blinked.

"S-sorry," He murmured. He looked at Jace and flinched back at the wild light in his eyes. "Bye."

He backtracked out of the kitchen so fast he almost fell over a chair.

Sierra clapped her hands. "Well! Jenna certainly does make things more exciting, doesn't she?"

Althea pouted. "You haven't seen the worst of it," She sniffed.

"Worst?" Jace mused. "What a strange choice of words. I can't wait to see what's next."

xxxxx

"Jenna!" Chloe latched onto her as soon as lessons stopped. "Wanna play?"

"Not right now, Chloe," Jace answered for her and slipped an arm around Jenna's shoulders, kissing her ear lightly. "She's going to play with me."

"Are you gonna go do grown-up things?" Chloe said suspiciously.

"Yes," Jace said. "Don't come in my room by the way."

"Guh?" Jenna gasped, trying to squirm away.

"Jenna," Sierra came up to her and pushed a small box-shaped packet into her hand. "Be safe, okay?" She whispered. "Make sure he uses it."

"What do you take me for?" Jace demanded.

"HEY!" Jenna pushed him off and dropped the dubious packet on the table. "You people have SO got the wrong idea! I'd NEVER EVER, _**EVER**_ sleep with that..." She looked at Jace for want of a word.

"Dashing prince-like god?" Suggested Jace.

"Nice young man?" Offered Sierra.

"Selfish, annoying playboy?" Was Chloe's input.

Jace glanced at Chloe. "Go to your room."

"Yes, well, him." Jenna made a vague motion in Jace's general direction. "And anyway, he has Zoey."

Jace looked mulish. "Oh right."

"And let's face it, she's devoted, intelligent and gorgeous," Jenna felt a hint of resentment tinge her voice as she added. "Everything I'm not. Right, Jace?"

Jace stared at her. "At what point," He said acidly. "Did I say you weren't all of those things and more?"

Silence.

Jenna felt kind of startled as she saw anger flare in his eyes.

"Don't compare yourself to Zoey," Jace sounded disgusted. "Don't ever compare yourself to anyone. You're utterly perfect and you know it!"

More silence.

Jenna noticed that Sierra had nudged Chloe out of the kitchen and had closed the door.

Jenna closed her eyes, then re-opened them.

She let fury take her.

"If your such a playboy and I'm so special, then why didn't you...I mean, the other night when I tripped onto you. You didn't try anything! I'm obviously not your type!"

Jace blinked. "Is that what this is about?"

"Well...yeah! I guess so." Jenna looked away. "I don't compare to someone like Zoey. And in your eyes I never will! You tease me about sex and stuff but you never try anything seriously! It pisses me off!"

Jenna broke off with clapping her hand over her mouth.

What had she just said?

What the hell!

It wasn't like she WANTED him to try anything! No way...

Jace looked at her, then shot forward.

With a crash, everything that had been on the kitchen table flew off it and onto the floor.

He pushed Jenna down onto it and lay above her, his eyes that were usually so confident were...full of longing.

"And that..." He said quietly. "That would be okay?"

"I..." Jenna gasped.

"If I wanted to kiss you," His hands pinned her hands either side of her head and he brushed his lips along her neck. "If I wanted to hold you," He swallowed. "You'd let me?"

"M-maybe there's been a miscommunication here..." Jenna said, but her voice broke off as she felt his lips on her neck.

His eyes moved up to look into hers and he gently lifted her up into his arms so they were sitting in each other's embrace on the table, their faces very close together.

Jenna could feel cold fire on her skin where he touched her. She could feel warmth and coldness at the same time.

"W-what are you doing?" She said.

Jace's hand went out and held her head up. "I'm going to kiss you, Jenna."

"But you hate me!"

Jace sighed. "In theory."

Jenna glared at him. "So you do hate me."

Confusion fired up in Jace's eyes. "I don't know!" His voice was torn. "I'm supposed to but...I can't. I find it impossible to hate you. How could I even..." He shook his head and looked at her. "You know what I am. I'm a murderer and I killed my father. And I'm not even human."

Jenna nodded. "Yes." She said. "And you're annoying."

There was silence.

Then Jenna said, feeling suddenly very timid. "But...I still want you to kiss me."

Jace's gaze locked on her.

"Just..." Jenna looked kind of resentful. "Just for a second I can pretend you're not so annoying."

Jace brought his hands down on her shoulders and they fell back onto the table.

His lips crashed into hers.

The world paused and it was suddenly just them.

Kissing Jace was like falling. And it was like being in a dream where you being chased and then tumbling into the arms of someone who protected you from your pursuer. And suddenly the dream is back in your control and yet it isn't. You find yourself falling into something that felt like flying.

Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, but suddenly Jace drew back.

"Wait," His voice sounded pained. "I can't. I'll bite you if-"

Jenna pulled him into a kiss and kept hold of him, she wanted this moment, she ran her tongue over his lips and she felt him tense, caught between agony and bliss.

Am I torturing him? She wondered.

She'd be surprised to know just how much she was.

"Jenna, please," Said Jace and pulled back.

He looked at Jenna and she looked at him.

"Oops," Jenna said. "I'm supposed to hate you."

Jace had recovered and smiled at her. "You hate me yet you can kiss me like that? In that case, hate me all you want."

But his eyes told a different story.

It mattered to him that she still hated him.

"I'm sorry," Said Jenna.

"Don't be," Jace looked eager. "Because now we can _share_ the bed in my room."

"Uh," Jenna said. "No."

"It'll be okay," He assured her. "After I feed I won't feel like drinking your blood." Then, "Unless," He glanced at her. "You want me to?"

"Huh?" Jenna blinked.

"It's simple," Jace said. "All I have to do is bite you, then you bite me and you become a vampire. Like me."

"Well," Said Jenna. "I'm not really into blood all that much."

"On that," Jace raised her wrist up to his mouth and licked it. "We differ."

Jenna moved away. He moved closer.

"You'd never get old." He said. "You be fast, strong and, uh...bloodthirsty."

"Yeah," Jenna said. "Um, still no."

Jace held her gaze then smiled. "Actually, I like the sound of this." He said. "You'd be my eternal girlfriend."

"So you can eternally cheat on me?"

"Ouch." Jace said, then looked serious. "Do you know why I'm going out with Zoey, Jenna?"

"Because she's beautiful?"

"Think of her features."

"Green eyes and..." Jenna trailed off. "Red hair..."

_Like me._ She realised.

Jace looked wry. "I found someone who resembled you. I know, it's creepy and stupid but I did. God, I tried to go out like a normally do and no girl appeals any more. It's so strange. As soon as I saw her, I noticed she had red hair like you. So I made her fall in love with me."

"Uh," Jenna said.

"As soon as I met you that first day I knew. I can't explain it, but you were the only girl who ever sparked my interest and, um, well, irritated me out of my mind."

"Oh," Jenna sniffed. "Okay."

Jace smiled. "Well, I'm not sure how to say this next part."

"Try." Was all Jenna could say.

"Alright," Jace said. "Well, the basic outline is: You're mine now," Jenna saw a animal-like possessiveness in his eyes as he said this. "And like it or not, I'm turning you into a vampire."

"Okay," Jenna said. "First off: I'm not yours. Second: No. I'm not going to be a vampire. So can I give you a piece of advice?"

She didn't let him reply.

"Build a bridge," She said. "And get over it."


	11. Chapter 11

To all my patient readers,

Thank you for waiting for the next instalment like the angels you are. I have been a lazy slob and that is unforgivable. I love, love, love you all and thanks for all the comments- they boost my ego further than I deserve.

Once again- I love you.

StarXedluver12

xxx

Eleven

The kitchen went dead silent and Jenna felt the air thicken.

She swallowed.

Had she gone too far?

He _was_ a vampire after all.

And he had teeth and stuff...

Jace studied her and gave a patient sigh.

Then he pushed her down on the table again and leant over her, his spicy green eyes were determined.

"You won't feel a thing," He murmured. "It's just a little prick."

Jenna struggled against him. "Yeah, well, I happen to have a bigger prick to worry about right now!"

Jace sniffed. "Language, Jenna."

"You do realise you're killing me, right?" Jenna demanded. "In cold blood."

"Actually," Jace leant his head down and kissed the base of her collarbone lingeringly. "Your blood feels quite warm at the moment."

"About to murder someone and still cracking jokes, how do you do it?" Jenna said hoarsely.

"You're about to find out."

His teeth hovered above her neck.

_Bring, bring! Bring, bring!_

They paused and their heads turned in unison towards the phone.

"No." Jace said finally, looking at her.

"What if it's an emergency?"

"It's not."

"I should check it."

"Don't."

"I'll only be a second."

"You'll run away."

"I won't!"

"Oh?"

"Scouts Honour."

Jace glared as she leapt off the table and walked over to where the phone was.

Jenna quickly wondered if she could make it to the door in time.

No chance.

"You know- this is basically kidnap," Jenna told him over her shoulder.

"Yeah I know," Jace smile dazzlingly.

"You could be arrested."

"I'm sure I could."

Jenna put her hand on the phone. "And I could just tell this person that you're a vampire."

"Let's make a deal- you don't tell anyone I'm a vampire, I don't tell anyone that you still sleep with a lamb cuddly toy."

Jenna saw red. "How do you know about that?!" She demanded.

"Don't call him 'that'. Isn't his name:" Jace grinned. "Mr. Woolly Baa-Baa?"

"Shut up!" Jenna shrieked.

She picked up the phone violently as Jace laughed. "Hello!!" She demanded ferociously.

"Eeep!" Squeaked Chloe. "Jeez, what's wrong??"

"Oh, hi. Sorry." Jenna then paused. "Um, Chloe- isn't this your house?"

"Well yeah, but who knows how far you and Jace are in?"

Jenna went red as Jace laughed uproariously in the background.

"Did you want something?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah- actually, it's some guys here for Jace."

"They're finally taking him to the pound?"

"Maybe. They look pretty scary." Chloe swallowed. "They're in the living room now."

The phone was out of her hands and Jace stood behind her, one around tight around her waist, one hand holding up the phone to his ear.

"And what if I'm busy?" His voice was cold.

"They say they don't care," Came Chloe's faint murmur from the receiver.

"Well they might have to care."

"Jace," Jenna snapped, wriggling. "Let go of me!"

Jace held her tighter. "I don't take orders from people like them. And anyway, I couldn't in fact care less. So bye."

In a flash, Jenna snatched the phone. "He'll be right out." She said cordially before slamming it down.

Jace glared down at her. "Oh will I?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" With one vicious wrench Jenna pulled away. "If I say you're going then you're going- do I make myself clear?!"

Jace stared at her for some period of time before sighing.

"Yes'm."

"Good!" Jenna was still fuming over the thing where he had tried to suck her blood.

They walked into the living room together and were met by two new faces.

Beautiful and pale with impenetrable forces in their expressions. Hard crystallised eyes and neat hair, but Jenna knew what they were.

Vampires.

She swallowed and automatically shrunk back.

Jace put out his arm and gently pushed her behind him so she was shielded. His hand then rested on her wrist before almost reluctantly letting go.

Jenna was red with the intense yet soft intimacy of the gesture and she sincerely wished that someone would break the ice.

"My lord?" The older-looking one of the two stepped forward, his crystal eyes downturned.

Jace said nothing.

And suddenly they were both kneeling on the carpet, their hands over their hearts.

"My lord Jace?" The older one tried again. "We are from the council for an interrogation."

"Jace," Jenna squeaked. "They're kneeling."

"Oh, it's fine. The carpet is really very clean," He then turned his attention on the men. "What interrogation? I don't remember a warrant being sent."

"Jace," Said Sierra guiltily. "They did send a warrant. I...didn't tell you. I was scared."

Jace shook his head. "It's no matter, Sierra- I mean mom. What's done is done. But what's this interrogation about?"

"It's into the death of your father, the previous lord of this manor." Said the second vampire who hadn't yet said anything.

Jace chuckled darkly. "Little late, aren't you?"

"Forgive us, my lord, the council has a large agenda to contend with..." The first man appeared to be hesitating. "And you cannot deny, if you please Lord Jace, that the events concerning your father's death were suspicious at best."

Jenna's heart was going a million miles per second.

They did know that Jace had killed him?!

What if they found out?!

Her throat went dry. Her hand went forward and curled into his sleeve.

"Jace..." She murmured.

For the first time, the vampires noticed her.

"That girl..." The first vampire said. "She is..." He glanced at Sierra.

"A distant cousin's daughter," Said Sierra. "Jenna, meet...these nice men."

"Who were just leaving." Added Jace.

"Jace!" Sierra was startled.

"I have nothing to say to them."

"Lord Jace, if you aren't interrogated about the death of your father then you will be placed in immediate custody."

Jace glared at him, Jenna could have sworn that his eyes were momentarily crimson.

"If you don't leave within the next two seconds-!"

"Jace," Jenna said. "They have a point. Just do it. Interrogation is better than jail, right?"

"In a humane world." Agreed Jace.

The first vampire studied Jenna and Jace.

"Do you have a...special relationship with this girl?" He demanded.

"N-!" Jenna began.

"Shush now, Jenna," Jace smiled. "Let the nice man use his imagination."

"You see," The first vampire was speaking again. "To interrogate Lord Jace the methods would have to be..." He trailed off.

"Torture." Jace finished. "Am I right?"

Chloe and Sierra looked alarmed. Jenna was horrified.

"Yes," The first vampire looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the room. "However, if this girl is of a distant relationship to your family she must possess mediocre abilities. If Lord Jace could-"

"No." Jace was flat. "Torture me. I won't have you lay your filthy paws on _my girl_."

Jenna stared at him. "Are you insane?!" She snapped. "Maybe I could help."

"I won't have you involved in this!" Jace turned on her. "Is it so wrong to want to keep you safe?!"

"I don't-!"

"...Erase her memory afterwards..." They all caught what the first vampire was saying to the second. "...Would never have to know the existence of Nightworld."

Jenna sighed. Nightworld- the Earth's most stealthily-kept secret...NOT.

"Miss," The second vampire with the darker hair advanced. "It may be a strange request to make of you but id Lord Jace could bite you then you could connect with his memories," He glanced at Sierra. "That is, if you are actually a member of this family and we were not lied to."

Sierra and Chloe cringed a little.

Jenna gulped.

She was trapped.

She thought that Jace might have been ecstatic at an excuse to bite her but he looked unhappy.

"How dare you mix her up in this," He snarled at the vampires. "She's too pure to be tainted."

"Jace- I'm okay," Jenna assured him. "As much fun as it would be to see you tortured and all, I'll do it. It'll be fine."

_I don't actually have the ability to see Jace's memories, but if they trust me with this then I can lie and make up some stuff about him being innocent and such. Easy._


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Jace was fidgeting moodily as Sierra made tea in the kitchen.

Jenna was the only one actually drinking the tea, but Chloe herself was forcing down a sip or two for her benefit.

"So how will it go?" Jenna murmured.

"Oh, when he bites you- you just need to look deep into his soul for-" The dark haired vampire cut himself off at seeing Jace's infuriated eyes from across the table.

"I told you to torture me instead," Jace said through gritted teeth. "Anything to not get Jenna into this."

As touched as she was, Jenna was annoyed.

He'd been panting for her blood a minute ago.

"Prepare to be soul-searched," She said cheerfully and earned herself a dark glare.

After tea, the first vampire stood up. "Is there a room we can go to so we can perform the interrogation?"

"Uh, we have my bedroom first on the landing..." Sierra began.

"Perfect."

Jace barely contained his anger as they went into Sierra's room.

Sierra and Chloe watched them go, looking solemn and sad.

"Be...careful," Said Sierra.

Chloe was silent for once.

Jenna was beginning to feel nervous. As they sat on Sierra's flowery bedspread in her dark oak-panelled room, she tensed.

Jace was going to bite her.

Her heart sped up again.

"Jenna," Jace said quietly. "You can still get out of this. I'll be biting you after all. My teeth will inject into your neck and-"

"Too late trying to dissuade me," Jenna told him. "I've made up my mind."

"Crap," Jace muttered.

"I won't be able to see anything," Jenna assured him.

"But...if you do..." He swallowed. "There are parts in my past that would...disgust you to say the very least."

"Calm it down, vampy," Jenna sighed. "You want to suck my blood remember?"

"Not like this..." Jace muttered. "The more I think about it...the more I think you'll be able to see me. Those beautiful green eyes of yours...they'll penetrate all my defences."

"Are you almost done here?" The first vampire looked bored.

"Yeah," Said Jenna before Jace could tear his throat out.

"Oh come on," Muttered Jace. "I was having a moment. The violins were playing and everything."

"Begin." The vampires from the council looked at them through clear, determined eyes.

There was to be no 'back' button.

Jenna shakily pushed her hair back.

_Oh God,_ She thought. _It's really happening. He's really going to do it. What have I gotten IN to?!_

She closed her eyes tight shut and tried to loosen up.

It was hopeless.

She felt Jace's cool touch on her shoulders. Then she could feel his lips on her neck.

They traced over her collarbone and the bottom of her chin. He exhaled shakily.

"I'll say this, Jenna," Jace murmured softly. "I love you."

Then he bit her.

Jenna gasped at the sudden pain; she put her hands on his shoulders to push him away but was immediately swept up in the cool breeze of the bite.

She was floating...no- flying...no-_falling_.

Jenna made a small intake of breath.

Everything was silver. Silver spots.

And Jace. His presence was like gold lightning. Sharp, dangerous, quick...

She could feel him as the smooth-talking snake he was.

He could be the ices of the arctic or the sun rays over Asia.

And...there was something else.

A blankness.

White hallways.

Forever now, Jace had been in white, white hallways without a break.

Endless blankness.

Cheerful abyss.

Utter torture.

He was so lost in the maze of his own twisted heart and he couldn't find rest.

Forever he was in those white hallways.

And then she saw a splash of colour.

Red, green, blue...

Flashes of temper and interest.

It was _her_.

She was the colour.

His life had been a black and white movie until she had come and made it shine.

He loved her.

He was possessive, fierce, defiant.

He was reckless- but not with her.

He treated her like something that could not be scratched.

Where he saw himself as tainted, she was pure in his mind.

_Jace,_ Jenna said in his mind. _Who did this to you? Who put you in these white hallways?_

_Jenna please,_ He begged. _I'll give you my soul but don't look into it._

Jenna ignored him. She had to know.

She had to know what could have caused-

Jenna felt an inward scream as she fell deeper into his memory.

Protective walls shot up, shielding her from the images playing like a cinema before her.

Was she...seeing his memories?

Jenna pushed the walls.

Helpless against her touch, they crumbled down.

Jenna stared before her at the images in shock.

There was a little boy. An adorable little boy with golden hair and spicy green eyes. He wore elegant Victorian era clothes and sat at a table that was much too big for him.

Little Jace.

Transfixed, Jenna moved closer and heard someone come into the room.

She was in the picture, there, alongside everyone else.

The new figure in the room was tall and beautiful with stylishly greying blonde hair and iridescent blue eyes. He held himself like a king, his long straight nose almost tilted upwards.

The small Jace at the table started violently as he walked into the room. He leapt to his feet.

"Yes, sir?" He said, bowing.

"Jace," The man said. "I'm sending your mother and sister away. Clearly, they need some time to re-evaluate their position as women in this house."

Jace looked down. "They're leaving, sir?"

"Yes," The man towered above him. "You'd had better be ready to make up for their shortcomings."

"Yes, sir." Said the tiny Jace, his green eyes were huge and wide.

Jenna knelt beside the little Jace and tried to put her arms around him, to shield him from this nasty man.

Who was he anyway?

But the scene was changing, whirling to and fro like a hurricane that can't decide which way to spin.

Jenna stepped back to allow another scene to materialize.

She was by a lake and the air was cold and she could see the frost that settled all around.

She spotted Jace again by the water's edge.

He was slightly older. Maybe around eight.

He was shivering violently and yet making no move to warm himself.

Jenna went closer and then yelped in astonishment.

Jace had no shirt on and his upper body was on full display.

Long thin lines of congealed blood were all over his back- the marks from a whip. He had bruises that dotted his arms and sides and she could see now the red cuts on his stomach as if he had been bashed into something sharp again and again.

"I'm sorry," Jace was saying over and over to no one. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..."

Jenna was grateful when the scene changed.

Outwardly, as she lay on the bed, a tear ran down her cheek.

It was that man. And she knew who he was.

Jace's father.

As a new scene took place, Jenna was stunned to see Jace as he was now, in his seventeen-year-old glory.

He leant against the wall, his green eyes dark with thought.

"Jace!" Jenna called to him.

Her voice was an echo.

"Jace!" A new voice yelled and this time Jace flinched.

Jace _flinching_?!

His father walked in, not having aged a day since the first scene.

"And why are you not ready to go?" His father snapped.

Jace motioned to his shirt and jeans, now in 21st century clothes. "I'm ready," He muttered.

His father glared.

"Sir." Jace added.

"No you aren't ready. You're ready when I say you are!"

Jace didn't react.

There was a deafening crack and when Jenna opened her eyes again she could see Jace's head had snapped back under the weight of this father's hand.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Jace?!" His father demanded. "How dare you presume to be disrespectful to me?!"

"Actually, this is a very sensitive time in my life," Jace explained. "Hormones, mood swings, sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down- I'm trying to figure out who I am and what I mean to this world."

His father's eyes narrowed. "You've been seventeen for two and a half centuries."

Jace cocked his head. "Oh yeah."

His father slammed his fist on the desk. "Face the wall, Jace. If you wanted to be whipped like a dog all you had to do was ask."

Jace was expressionless as he slipped off his shirt, he faced the wall and put the palms of his hands flat against the panels.

His father approached again, a long evil-looking whip snaking behind him on the floor.

With a sickening crack it made contact.

Jace jerked forward.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" His father sneered.

"Nothing, sir," Laughed Jace. "Nothing."

The whip came forward again, but Jace wasn't there.

It hit something else in the wall that had been placed there.

Sharp wood.

On the recoil the wood flew back towards Jace's father.

Before Jenna even knew what was happening, Jace's father was dust on the floor.

Her mouth fell open.

Jace smiled. "I guess we won't be going out now, will we, father?"

Jenna felt the world spin round in the silver of Jace's mind.

He fell back into his now-colourful hallways and then out of sight.

Out of mind.

She was unconscious as Jace pulled away from her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys, I know I haven't updated for a while *ducks as something is thrown, then crashes into the wall behind*.

Heh, heh...well, the point is I'm going to be a good girl from now on and start updating regularly.

Remember Forbidden Addiction and Magic Tricks?

Neither do I.

But, yeah, them too.

I've been a bad author, but I'm gonna start cleaning up my act.

By the way, I want to thank Mrs. Mccarthy72, TheMarkedGirl, Queen of the Skye, Airvamp12, Sparkly Fangs and LJ SmithLover24 for threatening me to write again. You guys are incredible.

(If I missed out any names feel free to message me and beat me with a virtual stick).

PS I recommend you read the previous chapter again before reading this one- I had to recap too

Thirteen

Jenna heard someone yelling.

Right beside her too.

_Inconsiderate bastard...I'm trying to sleep._

"JENNA? JENNA? ANSWER ME! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME YOU DAMN GIRL!" The voice was now closer to her ear, whispering, wracked with agony. "Because if you die right now then I'm going to have to kill myself and I really don't want to be doing that so _wake up_, damn you!"

Jenna wriggled her fingers. A cold hand was intertwined with hers.

"Jace..." She murmured, opening her eyes. "Don't yell, you damn cat."

Jace stared at her, Jenna noticed with shock that his green eyes weren't vibrant at the moment, they were hollow and raw.

She looked at his shoulders.

He was trembling all over, holding her hand like he wanted to hold on harder but was scared of hurting her.

"J-Jenna,"

She had never heard that confident voice shake before.

Jace swallowed and put his head in his hand for a second, trying to get his composure back.

"I'm sorry," He said brokenly.

"I...I took too long...I...it just felt like I could reach out and touch your soul...I...couldn't...stop..."

"Jace..."

"I know that's no excuse, but..."

Jenna sat up. He had said something before he had bitten her...something that could explain this strange behaviour now...

What was it?

"What did you say?" Jenna said out loud. "I mean, before..."

Jace's head snapped up. "You don't remember?"

"No." Jenna frowned. "Was it...that you're sorry? Or that...hmm..." She trailed off.

Jace stared at her, as if trying to get to grips with this. "You don't remember." It was more like a statement now.

Jace drank this in, then he started laughing.

Jenna glared at him. "What was it?"

"I said I kissed a girl and I liked it."

"Jace- tell me!"

"I just did."

"It wasn't that!"

"Then what was it?"

"That's why I'm asking you, kitty!"

"Again with that erotic nickname." He leaned closer.

"It's NOT erotic and get away from me!"

"Come here, Jenna,"

Jenna put a hand up to her neck. "No!" She squealed.

A look of utter fury and pain crossed Jace's expression. "What...?"

"Ha. That stopped you."

"Lady Jenna," One of the vampires who had made Jace bite her, came forward. "Please give a report of what you saw."

Jenna flinched, stricken.

Jace's eyes darted over to her.

He didn't believe that she had seen anything, she had no Nightworld powers.

Jenna wasn't sure what power had allowed her to see it, but she was sure it was real.

She glanced at Jace.

"Nothing."

"We need you to me truthful, Lady Jenna."

"Really," Jenna looked up. "Look, if you really want to know: I saw that him and his father didn't get on and that his father sent Sierra and Chloe away."

He nodded approvingly. "This has been confirmed."

"But through it all, I only saw white. Purity." Jenna sounded so sure of herself that she surprised even her. "He's innocent. That's all I could pick up."

Jenna wasn't sure why she had helped Jace exactly.

He was a murderer.

He had killed his father.

Although his father had been whipping him at the time.

Jenna looked again at Jace.

He was looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"What did you see?" He said hoarsely.

"You heard what I said."

"Jenna..."

Jenna slid off the bed and Chloe came rushing in.

"Jenna!" She sang, hugging her. "Have you and Jace finished up"

"Don't say it like that..."

"Did you use a condom?"

"Wha-?"

"Yes, Chloe," Jace took Jenna's shoulder. "It's always very important to use protection. Take Jenna and I as an example."

"Oh, okay!" Chloe nodded. "I will!"

"No!" Jenna shrieked.

Chloe blinked at her. "I _shouldn't_ use protection?"

"W-well, yes, use protection, but..." Jenna glared at Jace who was trying not to laugh and failing. "Shut up!"

"Chloe!" Sierra popped her head round the door. "Don't question Jenna and Jace about their sex life! Remember what we talked about!"

"I know..." Chloe sighed.

"Talked about...? Wait! What?" Jenna cried.

Jace leaned over and nuzzled her ear and hair. "That's right. It's a very private affair."

"Stop it, all of you!" Jenna shouted as they all giggled.

_Stupid vampires._ She thought.

"Lady Jenna," The two other vampires approached her. "We have decided to clear Lord Jace of his charge."

"Yay!" Chloe cried.

"Well that's good," Sierra smiled.

The two vampires knelt again to Jace and Jenna.

"We very much hope we haven't inconvenienced your afternoon."

"Oh, no..." Jenna stumbled, completely thrown off by the kneeling.

"Oh, I'll be civil to you know," Jace said darkly. "But if my girl had died back there...you'd been in more than a bit of agony right now."

"Don't call me yours, idiot!" Jenna hissed.

"Why not?" Jace whispered. "I'm yours. Play fair, Jenna."

Jenna turned scarlet and stalked out just as Sierra was asking the two vampires if they'd like to stay for dinner.

"No," Jace answered for them. "I'm sure they've got lots of other things to be getting on with. Writing me and Jenna a ten page long double-sided essay on how very sorry they are and how it will never happen again."

"O-of course, my lord," They bowed and scurried away.

Jenna met Althea on the landing just as the men were leaving.

"Who're they?" Althea blinked.

"Plumbers." Jenna said.

"Oh." Althea continued back down the stairs. "Oh yeah, and Oliver called. His car broke down, he's coming back here."

"W-what...now?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" Sierra fluttered in. "Does he need a place to stay?"

Jace strolled in. "Who needs a place to stay?"

"Oliver." Said Sierra.

Jace's eyes went rock-solid. "Oh good. Now we can test how that kennel works."

"Jace!" Sierra smiled. "He's Jenna's friend."

"And also your love rival." Chloe pointed out.

"Oliver is NOT a love rival because there's no competition!" Jenna snapped.

"See?" Jace smiled.

"As in: I'd chose Oliver any day," Jenna whirled away, going into dramatics. "He gorgeous and romantic...oh! He's SOOO hot! I just want to marry him!"

"Jace's shaking," Chloe commented. There was a loud crash and something shattered. "Oh and now he's broken the table."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jenna winked at Jace.

"Allow me." Jace said through gritted teeth and brushed past.

He opened the door.

Oliver looked up. "H-"

The door slammed.

Jace walked back into the kitchen. "No one there." He shrugged.

The doorbell rang again.

Jace snatched a hammer from the counter. "I'll get that again."

Jenna raced to the door before Jace could get there.

"Hey," Jenna said.

"Hi..." Oliver looked worried. "Was that...?"

"Jace?"

"Yeah. He's psychotic. I don't know why we let him off his leash." Jenna opened the door wider. "Come in."

Oliver entered. "I'm really sorry about this," He sighed. "I just don't know anyone else in the area."

Jenna smiled. "We're happy to have you."

"'We'?" Jace lounged against the door frame, looking straight at Oliver.

Oliver looked straight back.

The boys sized each other up.

Jace finally smirked. "Oh yeah, I've won this one."

"Jace!" Jenna rolled her eyes. Never mind vampires, boys were a species all on their own.

"Oliver!" Sierra ran in. "Come into the kitchen, honey! So, I hear you need a place to stay."

"If it's alright with you, ma'am,"

"Oh it's fine! But you'll be sharing a room, is that okay?"

"It's fine."

"Jace and Jenna won't mind-"

Afore mentioned people turned to Sierra in unison.

"WHAT?"


	14. Chapter 14

Please review and tell me how you like where the plot is going and I'm ALWAYS looking to improve- so review!

And enjoy!

xxx

Fourteen

"I get the feeling Jace doesn't want me here," Oliver whispered to Jenna.

Jenna glanced across to where Jace was glowering at Oliver in a way that plainly spoke two words:

Drop. Dead.

"Um, well...he's just an idiot, ignore him."

Oliver looked at Jenna sadly. "I think he may like you."

Jenna snorted. "Yeah, he likes to annoy me. He loves himself."

Oliver shrugged. "I can see why you'd choose a guy like him over me..."

Jenna went red. "I...what?"

"You know, I've always liked you, Jenna," Oliver looked at her, then sighed. "Maybe this isn't the best time." Then he grinned at her. "Remember that time I tried to give that Valentine's card to you and I fell in the trash!"

Jenna cringed and giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty bad."

Oliver sighed. "I guess I'm not as cool as him, huh?"

"No, you aren't," Jace was there in an instant, leaning on the armrest. "And you never will be."

"For God's sake, Jace!" Jenna snapped. "We're going to share a room, you can at least get along for tonight!"

"I'll show you to the room!" Sierra broke the atmosphere, as usual, and led them up the stairs and into Jace's bedroom.

Oliver looked at the thin mat in the middle of the floor.

"You make her sleep there?" He sounded disgusted.

"That's _my_ bed, you douche." Jace hissed. "And it can be yours tonight as Jenna and I are sharing the actual bed."

"In your wildest dreams, creep." Jenna muttered.

Chloe skipped out of her room and peeked in. "Oh hi, guys," She smiled.

"Hi," Oliver waved tenderly.

"Go away." Jace snapped.

"Wait," Chloe said. "Are you guys gonna have a threesome?"

Jenna almost fainted.

"NO!" Said Oliver and Jace in unison.

Chloe smiled. "I think you are."

"GO AWAY!" Jenna and Jace yelled.

As Chloe skipped away, Oliver shook his head.

"Does she always talk like that?"

"Pretty much," Jenna sighed. "And don't worry, you can take the bed."

"If your pride will let you," Jace muttered.

"N-no! I'm fine on the floor."

"Good." Jace smiled. "Jenna and I will take the bed."

It was Oliver's turn to glower. "Over my dead body."

Jace took a step forwards. "It might just come to that."

The door burst open.

"Jace!" It was Althea. "Um, I heard that there were too many in this room...maybe you'd like to share with Chloe and I?" She turned her dainty, cultured head this way and that. "I mean...there's more than enough room on the bed..."

Jace glanced at Jenna, then smiled slyly. "Yes, Althea, maybe..."

But Jenna had her own plan.

Revenge.

"Okay," She sighed and looked away. "Jee, I was really looking forward to sharing the bed with you, Jace, but now..." She shook her head sadly.

"What?" Jace asked quietly, his eyes smouldering.

"Now I guess I'll just stay on this lonely bed all by myself," Jenna sat down on it and ran her hands over the sheets. She even played with her hair, she had realised over time that it drove Jace completely crazy when she played with her hair.

God, she really was feeling sadistic.

"With no one to be my teddy bear," Here she winked at Jace, who was so worked up now that his eyes were physically glittering. She ignored Althea and Oliver's mortified stares.

Then Jenna perked up.

"Oh I know!" She smiled. "Oliver could do it!"

"I'm staying!" Jace practically shouted.

Their faces were so comical that Jenna just burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha!" She crowed. "Nah, I'm just kidding- go away."

"See?" Althea jumped in, looking at Jace with her big eyes.

"After that little speech?" Jace was on the bed in an instant, pulling Jenna into him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jenna wriggled. "Stop it!"

"Do you really have leeway to say that when you're the one who's seduced me here?" Jace hung onto her gently, completely ignoring Althea and Oliver.

It had come to Jenna's attention that when Jace had finally lost interest in people he just pretended that they weren't there.

Why couldn't he do that with _her_?

"She said 'stop'!" Shouted Oliver.

Everyone looked at him.

Jace put his head on top of Jenna's and glared at him. "I'm sorry, if you have any complaints please write it down and put it in that box marked 'I don't give a crap'."

Althea looked between the two and her eyes sparked. "Is there going to be a fight?"

"No!" Jenna cried.

I was so obvious who would win anyway.

Jace seemed to be reading her thoughts, but not in a good way. "Don't worry, my love," He said, very gently pushing Jenna onto the bed and standing up to face Oliver. "I'll leave him enough bones so that he can still crawl to the door tomorrow."

Oliver took a fighting stance. "Just try it!"

"Be careful, boys!" Althea simpered, who seemed to be under the impression that the fight was over her.

"Stop it right now!" Jenna leapt up and took Jace's arm. "Look, kitty, I know you're a hard-headed brat and all that, but you can't just go around killing people!"

"I'll lay him out flat, don't worry Jenna!" Oliver clenched his fists.

"See?" Jace said with his most cattish grin. "He's going to lay me out flat apparently- it'll all be fine."

"Oliver, I'm really sorry, but you are _not_ going to win!" Jenna shouted.

Oliver stared at her. "I..."

"Yeah, I know that Jace is a jackass and, trust me, if it were possible I'd have beaten him up too by now,"

"Jee, thanks," Came Jace's faint comment from the background.

"But Jenna...don't you believe I even have a chance?" Oliver looked hurt.

Jenna shook her head. Why didn't Oliver GET it? Why couldn't these two just give up?

Oliver looked like he was on the verge of listening to her when something stopped him.

"No!" He shouted. "I'll fight for you if I have to!"

"Go!" Althea cried.

"Jesus Lordie," Jenna muttered.

Oliver dodged by her and aimed a punch at Jace.

Jenna could see Jace's grin glitter in the light.

Jace snatched the front of Oliver's shirt, picked him up...

And threw him out of the window.

Jenna stared at the broken glass for a second before she turned to Jace.

"You killed him!" She screamed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic,"

"You just threw a guy out of the window!"

"He'll be fine. I threw him on the roof, it's only a few meters below," Jace looked away. "More's the pity."

"Oliver!" Jenna looked out of the window to see a dazed boy lying on the roof below. "Are you okay?"

"I...think...so," Oliver sat up.

By then Althea had ran out in shock, probably to go get Sierra.

Jenna turned back to Jace. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jace looked up innocently. "Excuse me?"

"Why'd you have to go that far?"

Jace turned away, not meeting her eyes.

"Because I can," He said nonchalantly. "I'm a vampire, remember? Not a saint."

"That doesn't mean you have to do these stupid things," Jenna went over to stand by his shoulder.

"Jenna," Jace said.

Jenna blinked. "Yeah?"

"Would you...care if one day I wasn't here? Do you think you'd notice?" His voice was light, but he still wasn't meeting her eye.

Jenna stared at him.

If Jace wasn't here?

If he wasn't here then she'd...

"I'd be lonely," Jenna said.

Jenna saw Jace's shoulders stiffen in shock.

Then he turned to her, pulled her chin upwards and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sierra: It came to the author's mind that she is always speaking at the start of chapters and that it was time for someone else to do it for her.

Chloe: That's us!

Jenna: Yeah...whoo.

Jace (groaning): It's five in the morning...no one should be up this early.

Jenna: Yeah, no one should have to listen to you this early.

Jace: Ouch.

Sierra: Yes...anyway...some of the readers want pictures of what the characters look like. Seeing as our photos have yet to be developed- you might have to rely on look-alikes from the celebrity world. But the problem is that our author has no imagination so she can't think up who we look like.

Starxdluver12: Um, thanks?

Chloe: Shut up! You're not meant to be talking!

Starxdluver12 (snivelling): Okay... *goes to emo corner*

Chloe: Anyway, what would be helpful would be if you guys could come up with people that we may look like from the character descriptions!

Sierra: I see myself as kind of an Angelina Jolie really.

Jenna: Yeah, and if you go on Google and type 'Frankenstein' then you get a picture of Jace!

Jace (sniffs): She bullies me...

Sierra: Moving swiftly on, we would also like to thank LJSmithLover24 for helping our misfit author along with her ideas.

Jace (winks at LJSmithLover24): Hey, hottie. You're quite a pretty picture.

Jenna: Anyone got a stake they're not using?

Chloe: Also we'd like to thank II Silent Harmony II who basically wrote this chapter!

Jenna: But StarXdluver12 is taking all the credit and reviews for it. Isn't she sweet?

Jace: ANOTHER hot girl? (turns round) Hey, it's Celina, right? It's great to meet-

Oliver (jumps in): Oh, don't mind him. (Gives II Silent Harmony II a wink) I'm much less bad boy.

Chloe: That's why no one likes you.

Althea: But also-

Chloe (pushing Althea off the set): Yeah, no one likes you either!

Jenna: Ahem, and anyway, finally we'd like to thank Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox for just generally existing.

Chloe: Thank you! You can play Barbies with me any time!

Jace: Hey, sweetheart. Wow, those eyes...you could just fall into them...

Jenna: Yeah, you're gonna fall into a grave in a second, buddy.

Sierra: Oh and just because we enjoyed this little script thing so much- we're inviting all our readers to ask questions to any of us plus the characters from Forbidden Addiction and Magic Tricks. Remember Forbidden Addiction, Chloe?

Chloe: I don't think anyone does, mom.

Jenna: Who?

Sierra: Yes, but the point is: just send in your reviews addressed to someone or a group of people with a question. You can even address a question to the author about the story.

Starxdluver12: Yay-!

Chloe: But no one will.

Starxdluver12: (back in emo corner).

Chloe: You can even ask all the characters the same question if you want! It's just a bit of fun!

Jenna (unenthusiastically): Yay, I can't wait.

Jace: I also take date requests- (gets punched down)

Jenna/culprit: No he doesn't.

Sierra: We can't wait to hear from you!

xxx

Fifteen

Jenna pulled away almost instantly, breaking the buzzing connection between them.

"You idiot!" She yelped, rubbing her mouth.

"What?" Jace smiled, but Jenna saw with a touch of shock that his eyes were hurt. "We've kissed before."

"Yes! And you almost sucked my blood!"

"But I didn't."

"But you tried."

"But I didn't in the end."

"Yes, but you tried to."

"Really, Jenna we could argue all day about who tried to suck whose blood-"

"Yes, like you trying to suck mine."

"But the point is that we've moved on, like adults, haven't we?"

"Help," Oliver gasped, trying to climb into the room.

Jace drew the curtains shut with a snap.

Jenna raised an eyebrow.

Jace cleared his throat. "Okay, _now_ we move on."

"Guys!" Sierra ran into the room, followed by Althea. "What happened?"

"We were arguing, Althea came in, we got into a fight, I threw Oliver out the window, Jenna yelled at me so I kissed her." Jace said.

"Oh," Sierra looked around. "Oh dear, did I forget to tidy up?"

"_That's_ your question in this scenario?" Jenna cried.

Oliver scrambled past the curtains and fell on the floor. He glared at Jace. "What the freaking hell are you?"

Jace gave him one of his best bone-chattering smiles. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Okay, children," Sierra sighed. "That's about enough window-hopping for today."

"Yeah, Oliver, don't start this thing all over again," Jenna sighed.

Oliver glared at her. "You're defending him?"

Jenna faltered. _Was_ she?

"Uh...w-well, no, not really...but, I'm just saying-"

"_He's_ the one that threw _me_!" Oliver snapped, getting to his feet and advancing towards her.

Before Jenna could talk, Jace was in front of her.

"The next time you raise your voice to her like that, you scum," He hissed. "I'll throw you again and I have a feeling you _won't_ land on a nice, comfy roof."

"Guys..." Sierra waved her hands.

"Stay out of this!" Oliver yelled. "You've got nothing to do with it!"

"Get out of the room, Jenna," Jace said quietly. "You probably shouldn't see this."

"Oliver, Jace- both of you! Just cut it out! We can't-!"

"It's okay, Jenna," It was Chloe, tugging on her sleeve. "You see...let me explain to you the basics of a love triangle..."

Oliver took a step towards Jace. "You caught me by surprise last time. This time you won't be so lucky!"

"Luck, was it?" Jace smiled. "Alright then. Give it your best shot, Ollie."

Oliver's hand struck out.

"Oliver, it's no-!" Began Jenna, then she stared.

Jace staggered backwards, holding his shoulder. "That...kinda stung..." He muttered.

Oliver clutched Jenna's wooden box that he had found on the dresser. "You never said weapons weren't allowed," He panted.

"Oliver- that's...that's _wood_!" Jenna shouted.

Oliver blinked. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Oh no," Sierra glanced at Jace, then took Oliver's shoulder. "Um, let's go downstairs. You need to cool off."

"I'll stay and help Jace!" Althea leapt forward.

"Sorry," Chloe shoved her out. "No minor characters allowed."

The door shut behind them.

"Jace, oh my God, are you okay?" Jenna looked at the blood dripping down his arm.

It was darker than human blood. Almost black.

"I'm fine," Jace said. "Just a scratch."

"It was wood though!"

"No problem. I've had worse."

Jenna touched the wound and Jace visibly winced.

She gave him a look.

"You have cold hands." He muttered.

"_I_ have cold hands?" Jenna looked around. "Is there a first aid kit around here?"

"Oh sure, I keep one handy just in case someone bludgeons me with an antique jewellery box,"

Jenna glared at him.

"No." He reaffirmed.

"Well we need to dress the wound with something!"

Jace's ears pricked. "'We'?"

"Well, yes, I guess I could help you take off your shirt and dress it," Jenna murmured. "Unless of course it really isn't that bad..."

"Oh, the pain!" Jace was on the bed. "It's hurts...so much...must...get love interest...to dress the wound...!"

Jenna gave him an icy look.

Jace sat up and gave her a sheepish grin. "Or not?"

"It really does hurt, doesn't it?"

Jace chuckled. "Trust me, I have actually had worse."

Jenna remembered what she had seen when he had bitten her.

His father's treatment of him had been the closest thing to Hell Jenna had ever seen.

Of course...she could've just been dreaming...

But Jace would still have the scars...

The scars!

It was a slim chance, as they might have already healed, but after so many years of abuse, Jenna doubted every trace had gone.

"Okay! Shirt off!" She clapped her hands.

Jace stared at her. "Come again?"

"Take your shirt off, Jace." Jenna tried to sound nonchalant, but instead found that she sounded more like a porn star. She flushed red and turned away. "Um, not like that..."

"Ah," Jace inevitably sidled up beside her. "I see where this is going...ow!" He yelped as Jenna punched him in his injured shoulder.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," She bounded off serenely.

"Christ." Jace muttered, clutching his shoulder. "And yet I'm _still_ attracted to her...this really isn't healthy."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hi! Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in a while *cough* years *cough* but there's a perfectly good explanation for that. Yes. An incredibly good explanation. You'd be stunned, sympathetic and instantly forgiving if you heard it. So let's never speak of this again.

Enjoy the story and the Q and A! (Q and A inspired by glassangelrose- thank you SO much for your question and input).

PS My inbox has been deleted since I've been away so long. PLEASE re-send any messages you sent me if I never replied to them. Thank you so much for your reviews, I read them and chuckle happily to myself. It's creepy- you should see me.

Sixteen

Jenna walked down the stairs, feeling heavy.

For some reason, it felt like it had taken ages to get here. Years, even.

Oliver, Chloe and Sierra were all sitting in the kitchen, talking quietly. They looked up when Jenna came in.

"How's Jace?" Asked Chloe.

"Alive." Jenna lied, she shot as look at Oliver. "No thanks to you."

"Jenna!" Oliver cried. "He threw me _out of a window_."

"You're being over-dramatic." Chloe said.

"No! He DID! I remember!"

"Jenna," Chloe looked at her. "Do _you_ have any idea what Oliver's talking about?"

"No clue." Jenna said cheerfully. "Probably a concussion."

"But…but I-!"

"Now, now," Sierra patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault you're speaking in tongues."

"But…but…" Oliver sank down, defeated.

"Jenna," Sierra came over to her. "Take care of Oliver, okay? He'll be in your and Jace's room."

Jenna stared at her. "_Why_?"

"Because!" Sierra looked gleeful. "I can't _wait_ to see how this is going to go!"

Jenna sighed.

When she came back up the stairs with the first aid kit that Sierra had for some reason, she saw Jace lying on the bed, reading. As soon as he saw her he snapped the book shut guiltily and hid it behind him like a child.

"Oh! Hey…"

Jenna's eyes narrowed. "What's behind your back?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question."

"Just give me what's behind your back." She advanced on him.

"I-it's nothing!"

"Jace!" Jenna moved forward and, although Jace's reflexes were faster but Jenna's heady scent distracted him and she snatched the book out of his hand. Panicked, he shot to his feet. "I-I didn't know what it was, I swear! I just picked it up and-!"

"My diary?" Jenna's voice was deadly quiet. "You were reading my diary?"

"Like I said!" Jace looked truly frightened by her expression. "I had no idea, Jenna, I swear. Well, okay maybe I had _some_ idea when I started reading it and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Jace shut up quickly.

Jenna was preparing herself to go all angry psycho bitch on him- reading her diary (especially the new updates about him) was a crime he would pay for…but then again…what would hurt him the most?

Then Jenna got an idea.

_Oh, that's evil._ She thought, pleased with herself.

Jenna drew a deep sigh. "That's okay," She said mildly.

Jace stared at her. "Um…what?"

"I said it's okay," Jenna looked away, purposely not meeting his eye. "Don't worry about it."

Jace twitched, then was immediately at her side, checking her forehead. "Jenna, are you okay?" He asked urgently. "Do you feel ill?"

Jenna pushed his hand away and gave him a cool, I-don't-know-you smile. "Sure. Calm down, Jace."

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Get angry at me, Jenna."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because that's who you are!"

"What? An angry bitch?"

"You're someone who doesn't hide their feelings!"

Jenna looked up at him, a little shaken.

Jace's voice softened. "Do you know how rare that is?"

There was a pause.

"Hmm," Jenna mused, dropping her façade. "Okay, so what should your punishment be?"

"Punishment?" Jace grinned, back to being his old, obnoxious self. "My, my."

"You read a girl's diary, you bastard. That's a death sentence!"

"Oh, right so you're going to kill me- oh no, wait! You can't!" Jace laughed.

Jenna smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't push it."

"Well tonight, when we share the bed-"

"We're not sharing the bed."

"When we share the bed," Jace grabbed her wrist and put his face very close to hers. "You'll have lots of time to punish me."

"Um, hey," Said Chloe at the door. "Sorry for interrupting this slightly disturbing plot point, but Jenna forgot the bandages so I brought them." She handed them to Jenna.

Jenna was scarlet and Jace was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It's SO not what you think."

"I think this story should be upgraded to an MA." Chloe muttered as she left.

"Should we get right back to it, darling?" Jace enquired.

"Don't touch my wrist, pervy cat!" Jenna snatched her hand away. "You know what I'm gonna do?"

"I'm going to go down to Oliver right this second and kiss him!"

Jace's eyes were bright with malice. "You wouldn't."

"Off I go!" Jenna skipped towards the door.

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist. "Forget it." He whispered. "You're not going anywhere." His arms squeezed her softly, but his voice was dark and possessive. "You're _mine_."

"You sound like a spoilt child!" Jenna wriggled in his arms.

"Jenna," Jace said quietly. "You know what I said before I bit you?"

"'This may sting a little'?"

"No."

"'Don't worry- I use Colgate'?"

"Jenna!"

"'Do you know how many fan girls would love to be in this position right now'?"

"No! …Although I can see your point about the last one. But no!" Jace advanced towards her. "I want to say it before that stupid airheaded son of a bitch gets here-"

"Oliver's here!" Sierra burst through into the room, holding Oliver by the shoulders.

"Damn it." Muttered Jace.

"I haven't even treated Jace yet!" Jenna protested.

Jace grinned at her. "So you _were_ looking forward to it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, bloodsucker!"

Oliver looked up. "'Bloodsucker'?"

There room froze.

"Uh-o-oh!" Sierra sang.

"W-what I meant by that was…" Jenna fumbled. "Was that…he sucks. As in…just generally sucks."

"I suck everything." Jace added helpfully.

"Bad choice of wording, Jace." Chloe seemed to have materialized from nowhere. "Bad choice of wording."

"You mean…" Oliver stared at Jace. "You're a Night Worlder too?"

xxx

StarXedluver12: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Nice! Anyway, all my main characters from Forbidden Addiction, I'd Give You The Stars and Magic Tricks, glassangelrose has given each of you a question: What do you fear the most? Go!

Alex *chuckling darkly*: Fear? What is that? I know no-

Niamh: He's afraid of goldfish.

Alex: _Niamh!_

Niamh: We can't even _pass_ the aquarium.

Alex: You agreed with me! I said there's something really freaky and unnatural about them and you said you agreed!

Niamh: Aww, I say a lot of things, sweetie.

StarXedluver12: Niamh? Your fear?

Niamh: Hmm, perhaps it's not a fear, but my biggest _concern_ is that this idiot will make a fool out of himself. *points at Alex*

Alex: Hey!

StarXedluver12: Wow, so you must be pretty worried 24/7.

Niamh: Yup.

*Alex- sulking in corner*

Niamh: By the way, where's our ending? You _were_ writing us, but we never got a-

StarXedluver12: SO! Jenna, what's your biggest fear?

Jenna: Uh…

Jace: It's that I'll leave you right?

Jenna *jabbing a thumb at Jace*: Can you kill him off?

StarXedluver12: I can work on something.

Jace: That's just cold.

Jenna: As cold as you? Don't think so, vampire.

StarXedluver12: Yeah, so…kinda wasting time here. Jenna, biggest fear?

Jenna: Let's see… I don't like dark places. Or spiders.

Jace: The fear that Jenna will get hurt.

Starxedluver12: Or that Oliver will steal her away, right?

Jace *laughing uneasily*: What? No. That doesn't scare me at-

StarXedluver12: Oh, I'll just write their sex scene then…

Jace: DON'T YOU DARE!

StarXedluver12: Chloe? Biggest fear?

Chloe: I'm a main character?

StarXedluver12: Apparently you're quite popular… *under breath* for some reason…

Chloe: I have vampire hearing.

StarXedluver12: Right…

Chloe: And I guess my biggest fear is that what happened to Forbidden Addiction will happen to us.

StarXedluver12: Oh-

Chloe: You _have_ got an ending for us, right?

StarXedluver12: Well, I-

Chloe: Well nothing. You better finish the stories you started or it's only a matter of time before someone murders you.

StarXedluver12: Moving speedily away…I mean, along- Saya from Magic Tricks- biggest fear?

Saya: Men.

StarXedluver12: Seth?

Seth: Women.

StarXedluver12: I see…

Saya: I hope you're not planning to get us together.

StarXedluver12: Um…

Seth: Because not only is that statistically unlikely but it's also completely predictable.

StarXedluver12 *irritated*: _I'll_ write the stories here, if you _don't_ mind. *under breath* You guys are _so_ getting tortured childhoods.

Jenna: So, that's all from us. Thank you to glassangelrose for your question.

Jace: Hell-o there *sidles up to glassangelrose*

Jenna *pushing Jace away*: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. We love you dearly.

Jace: Huh…so you _can_ say you love something.

Jenna: Do you _want_ a pencil in the face?

Chloe: Please send in more humiliating questions and you can address it to one character specifically or all of them. Please look out for the next chapter. And there WILL be one. *Looks at StarXedluver12 poignantly*

StarXedluver12: Yes, ma'am…

Chloe: That's all from us.

Jenna: Peace out!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Extra-long chapter is extra-long!

Seventeen

"Um," Jenna said the only thing she _could_ say to that. "What?"

"I knew it…" Oliver breathed. "I know now why the wooden box hurt you. You're one of the lamia, aren't you?"

"Um," Jace said. "What?"

"Jenna!" Oliver turned on her. "You've been living with vampires! Did you _know_ about this?"

"Uh, Oliver?" Jenna said. "Right now, everyone's kinda concentrating on how _you_ know about this."

"Jenna, I'm sorry I kept this from you," Oliver said softly. "But…I'm a Night Worlder."

"Well, duh," Chloe snapped. "But what people want to know is what _kind_?"

"You're not a vampire." Jace said. "Because, if you were, you'd be cooler."

"Only temperature-wise." Jenna shot a look at him.

"I'm…a werewolf." Oliver said, casting a glance at her anxiously.

_At any other point in my life, that would have sounded weird,_ Jenna thought. _Now I'm only mildly surprised._

"How nice!" Sierra clapped her hands.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you." Jace muttered. "Apart from the fact you're trying to steal Jenna. The only consolation being that you're failing miserably."

"Come on, Jenna," Oliver grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here."

Jace's arm blurred and he caught hold of Jenna's other arm. "Very funny, mutt-face. Jenna's not yours to control."

"She's not yours either!"

"A debatable point."

"I don't belong to either of you idiots!" Jenna snapped, trying to wriggle free. "And I swear, if you start a big tug-of-war thing I am on the _first_ train home-!"

"She's mine!"

"Let go!"

"That's my line, you dog- which, by the way, is an appropriate insult."

"How dare you-!"

"Ah!" Sierra looked at her watch. "I left the cinnamon buns in the oven. Be right back!"

"Sierra!" Jenna yelled.

"Huh," Chloe rested against the doorframe. "A vampire and a werewolf fighting over a human girl. What a fresh and original idea."

"Just shut up, Chloe and help me!"

"Alright," Oliver let go of Jenna's arm. "There's just one way to settle this."

Jace grinned. "I agree."

"I'll fight you for her!"

"The one who dies first loses!"

"You're on!"

"As IF, you freaks!" Jenna spat. "Jace- you're not fighting anyone, you hear me?"

"You're not the boss off me!" Jace snapped.

"Oh, Jace," Chloe said. "We all know that's not true."

"Oh, yeah? How-"

"Shut up, Jace." Jenna snapped.

"Yes, ma'am." Jace said.

"Guys!" Sierra called up. "Start getting ready for bed, okay?"

_Oh God._ Jenna thought.

Althea tried one last time to get Jace to stay in her room (an invitation that was not extended to Jenna or Oliver), but it was clear that Jace wasn't prepared to move three steps from Jenna whilst Oliver was around.

"You know," Jenna murmured, as Sierra flitted around Oliver, loading pillows on him. "I really wouldn't mind staying with Oliver. You could go sleep in Althea's room."

"Thanks, Jenna," Jace smiled sweetly. "Rather swallow hot needles though, if it's all the same to you."

"Douchebag." Jenna murmured.

"In Jenna language that means: I love you!" Jace grinned.

"No, in Jenna language that means 'go suck it'." Jenna snapped. "Which, FYI, is a hundred percent vampire appropriate."

xxx

Night was gathering outside and Jenna looked out of the window and thought about how complicated life had become over the course of a couple of days.

It was strange to think that she was the only human in the house. Except Althea, of course…

Well, okay, the only _likeable_ human.

And that was saying something.

Jace came in from his shower, his hair dark gold and dripping on the carpet. "Hey, beautiful," He grinned at Jenna. "Ready for our romantic night?"

"Yup, I got my stake right here!" Jenna glanced round, only to whirl back again. "O-kay! Shirt _on_, please."

"I thought you were going to bandage me." Jace winked.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to choose one or the other because I don't have enough bandages for you _and_ your ego."

As Jace laughed, he slipped his shirt back on and at the last second Jenna glimpsed the silvery scars on his back.

It was weird- feeling sorry for Jace.

Jenna thought back to watching him being tortured by his father.

She had wanted so much to grab that small, blonde boy and comfort him. Take away those horrible scars and that pained expression.

Those big, round eyes that had looked so hungry for love were now looking at her with much the same expression as she walked towards him.

"Jace?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You're a good guy, Jace," Jenna leaned over and kissed his cheek, drawn by a sudden impulse. "Even if you don't act like it."

"Look!" Sierra burst into the room. "I brought up some fresh and toasty cinnamon buns!"

Chloe frowned. "Why is Jace frozen?"

"I've never _seen_ anyone's eyes go so wide before." Sierra commented.

"I…think I'm dreaming…" Jace murmured.

Jenna laughed, uneasily, red in the face from what she had just done. "Nope. All real. Well, off I go-"

Jace's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him, his eyes flaming.

"And that's our cue to go," Chloe guided Sierra away and left the cinnamon buns on a cardboard box. "In case you're into food in the bedroom." And left.

"Someone needs to take that kid to see a physiatrist." Jenna muttered.

"Jenna, as my brain tries to divulge what exactly just happened, can you help out and tell me what prompted that so I can spend the rest of my life doing it?"

"Listen," Jenna sighed. "I lied to those guys about what I saw in your past."

Jace forced a smile. "Oh no, not more embarrassing baby photos."

"Jace, how can you joke about that?" Jenna had to keep herself from yelling. "Your father was a monster!"

"And I killed him," Jace said. "Making me a monster too."

"Well I'm glad!" Jenna snapped. "I'm glad you killed him! He deserved it! I saw you! You were just a little kid and you were all covered in scars."

Jace avoided her gaze and it took Jenna a second to realize that he was ashamed.

"It seems that you always see me in my most pathetic states," His normally confident voice almost shook as he tried to keep up the joking devil-may-care attitude, but he let out a hiss and ran a hand through his hair and Jenna knew the charade was broken. "Oh God, Jenna- what must you think of me?"

Jenna stared at him. "What?"

"Seeing me like that…I was such a coward. I took hundreds of years with that man because I thought that anything was better than murder. I had to keep sending away Sierra and Chloe so they'd be safe because I was too weak to do anything about it." He laughed bitterly. "Maybe I am one of those idiot vampires that hate themselves."

In an instant, Jenna understood.

Why had she been so stupid? She had thought that Jace really was the horrible, unfeeling idiot he made out to be.

He hated himself and he always had.

"Oh my God," She said. "You're really, really stupid."

Jace blinked twice. "Er, true, but…is this really the time? The sad music is playing, the breeze is rustling our hair for some reason even though we're inside…you're kinda breaking the bad movie code here, Jenna."

"Jace, shut up, I have important things to say."

"Is one of them sexual?"

"No."

"And just like that, you've lost me."

"Jace-"

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Your father is the one at fault, Jace. And you only sent Sierra and Chloe away to protect them- you could have run away too but you dealt with it. So, don't hate yourself because of that. I'd rather have you all full of yourself like you always are. Yeah, I'd rather you stay the same old egotistical bastard."

"Oh Jenna," Jace sniffed theatrically. "You always know the right things to say."

But his eyes darkened seriously when Jenna took his hand. "Let me see." She said.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Let me see your back."

Jace couldn't bring himself to pull away from her hand, but Jenna could see him recoiling inside himself.

She couldn't believe the emotion she saw in his eyes.

Fear.

"No, Jenna, please-"

Jenna thought that if she could just show him that she could look at his scars and not be disgusted or pitying, then he would forgive himself.

But, of course, that was exactly what Jace was afraid of.

"Let me see, Jace."

"Jenna," He drew her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I'll give you anything but that."

Jenna stared at him. "Why do you always do that, Jace?"

"Do what? Exert a charming aura?"

"No, flirt. Or is that a stupid question?"

"A very stupid question," Jace glanced around at the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure we won't be interrupted. It's become a pattern." He turned back to her. "Before I bit you I told you something important."

"We've been through this before."

"Yes, but you don't remember and it really is incredibly frustrating."

"You really want to tell me, huh?"

Jace smiled. "I just think you should know."

"Well, let's make a deal. When you show me your back, I'll listen to what you have to say."

Jace's smile vanished. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

Jace's eyes sparked. "Love?"

"And war." Jenna said.

"Hey," The door banged open and Oliver entered from the shower, a towel around his neck. "So, where am I sleeping?"

Jenna had practically leapt a mile from Jace and she gestured to the floor. "Pick a spot."

Jace, quick as air itself, had settled himself down on the spot closest to the bed and Jenna eyed him distrustfully as she got in.

"Nighty-nights." He beamed.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Growled Oliver.

Jace turned to him, shock plastered on his face. "You _think_? Progress."

"So, Oliver," Jenna said quickly. "What's it like being a werewolf?"

"Well-" Oliver began.

"You know," Jace continued as if he'd just picked up a conversation with her. "In ancient times, when rich people bought sex slaves, they'd chain them next to their beds."

Jenna glared at him. "What's your point?"

Jace's smile gleamed and Jenna cringed, remembering their positions.

"No point," He said angelically. "Just a fact."

"Anyway, as _I_ was saying-" Oliver began.

"Goodnight!" Jace reached over and switched off the lamp.

xxx

Jenna couldn't get to sleep.

She was very aware that Jace lay not even a meter from her, although he seemed to have fallen into a light catnap.

Jenna rolled over and examined his perfect face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping- the silvery lashes lay softly on his snowy cheeks and he seemed so calm.

Almost unable to help herself, Jenna reached out and trailed the back of her index finger down his sharp jawline.

Jace's eyes flew open and Jenna tried to stop herself from squeaking- Oliver still lay sleeping in the bed over.

"Why, hello." Jace's voice was light, but his eyes were vibrant with elation. "I never dreamed _you'd_ come to _me_."

Jenna backed up against the cold wall as, in a flash, Jace was off of his bed and on hers, pressing close to her.

"Why do you want to see my back?" He murmured. "My hideous scars." His mouth was so close to hers that Jenna could barely contain herself.

"You'll see." She said shortly. "Lay down."

Jace sighed. "I do love it when you take charge."

"Lay down, Jace."

His earlier doubts almost made him hesitate, but he was currently battling so much lust it was difficult to even consider disobeying her.

He lay face-down on the bed and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"And Oliver just a few yards away, Jenna you dirty girl."

"I'm trying to do something important here so shut up!" She snapped, reddening.

She lifted up his shirt and the white scars gleamed in the moonlight coming in from the (broken) window.

"Poor thing." She murmured and touched one of the thickest scars gently with the tip of her finger.

Jace bit his lip and gripped the sheets tighter. "Don't tease me, Jenna." But he broke off into stunned silence as Jenna, very softly, kissed his scarred back. Her soft lips momentarily brushed his beaten skin and he helplessly uttered a small moan.

"I don't hate you, Jace," Jenna told him. "I sure don't like you very much but I don't hate you."

Jace's voice was ragged. "Jenna," He said brokenly. "I love you."

xxx

StarXedluver12: Aaaand… we're gonna leave it right there!

Jace: Oh come ON!

Chloe: We're saving Jenna's reaction for the eventual next chapter, so keep loving us! Even though I recognize that it is extremely difficult.

StarXedluver12: And now for the long-awaited Q and A! First up, thiskittenhasclaws2 wants to know: what's everyone's favourite food? Chloe!

Chloe: Well, I'm a vampire so…ya know…blood.

Jace: How rude, Chloe! Vampires can like other things- I for one like pizza. The pepperoni kind. No anchovies. Anchovies are from the devil.

Jenna: I'm a sucker for spicy food. Like Mexican.

Jace: You know, some people have told me I'm pretty spicy.

Jenna: Die in a hole, Jace. Die in a hole.

StarXedluver12: Alex?

Alex: Black Iris cocktails- ya can't go wrong.

Niamh: You really can. And I like homemade cookies.

Saya: Cake. And when are we getting an installment?

Seth: Tea. I'm English that way.

StarXedluver12: Okay, Alex and Seth- way to redefine 'food' to mean 'drink', but let's move on. xXxPuppet-GrLxXx asks her super-sadistic question…

Jace: Sounds like my kinda gal- don't get jealous Jenna.

Jenna: Please, she can have you.

StarXedluver12: If everyone had one night alone with their soul mate (and you guys know who you are) and do something expect…ya know, _that_. Then what would they do?

Alex: I'd want to curl up in bed with her, hold her and listen to the sound of her breathing.

StarXedluver12: You're such a sweetie!

Alex: Oh, I try. (Wink)

Niamh: Well, I'd want something traditional like a romantic dinner.

Alex: Both can be arranged! Maybe in the new chapter… (glares at StarXedluver12)

StarXedluver12 (hastily moving on): Yes, well, Jace and Jenna!

Jace: No sex? Aw, man.

Jenna: Like that was going to happen for you anyway. I'd like to go out into the countryside and have a picnic if it was me.

StarXedluver12: Jace?

Jace (taking notes): Countryside…picnic… Got it. But, personally, I like the idea of the beach. Jenna in her bikini…and all of a sudden, she needs someone to put lotion on her back…

StarXedluver12: No sex, Jace.

Jace: Ahem, right.

Saya: Well, I'd go to a magic show.

All: Saw that one coming.

Seth: Dates are a waste of time. Sitting at home reading a book is good enough, isn't it?

StarXedluver12 (dryly): Oh wow, I really do create some wild and exciting characters. But, seriously, guys, at night you'd do all this stuff?

Jace: Well, if we're talking night then I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself from-

StarXedluver12: Alright, new question: Nightworld4ever has an extremely important question. Probably the hardest you've ever come up against, but let's just give it a shot.

(Tense moment)

StarXedluver12: Do you like peanut butter?

Alex: Yes.

Niamh: Yes.

Jace: Absolutely.

Jenna: Without a doubt.

Chloe: Uh-huh.

Saya: Of course.

Seth: I don't.

Jenna: What?

Jace: How is that possible?

Seth: I just don't like it, is that such a big-?

Alex: The Anti-Christ! Run, Niamh!

Niamh: You disgust me, Seth.

Jace: Get out.

Seth: But-

Saya: I think it's better if you just left.

Jace: You're not my cousin, man.

(Seth is shoved out of building)

Jenna: Er, guys, this is the tenth floor.

Jace (cheerfully): He'll live.

StarXedluver12: Well, it certainly has been an interesting day full of your typical attempted homicide attempts. Thank you to all who sent in their comments-

Chloe: We love ya, babes.

StarXedluver12: And I shall see you soon!

(Gets stared down)

StarXedluver12: Probably.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Jenna waited.

She waited for him to laugh it off, make a joke, take it back in some way.

One mischievous grin would give her the opening she needed to hit him on the arm and shove him off the bed, roll over and try to forget the whole thing.

Jace knew that too.

And he wouldn't be giving her any opening.

He turned over very slowly, giving Jenna the chance to move away, pressing her back into the wall and he looked at her silently, his features were calm, but as usual his vivid green eyes gave him away as they were practically lit in the darkness with an internal war of conflicting emotions.

Jenna swallowed and didn't meet his gaze.

She looked away and studied the duvet below her.

"It's okay," Jace said quietly. "You don't have to answer."

He got up slowly, but, for some impulsive reason, Jenna's hand shot out and she gripped his sleeve.

Jace's gaze snapped back to her.

"I-!" Jenna said. "I think I-!"

She broke off as a dim shadow fell over them and a hand grabbed Jace's collar.

"Okay," Oliver hissed. "We're doing this _now_, Everton!"

"Er, Jace…" Jenna pointed behind him seeing as Jace's eyes still seemed to be fully focused on her.

"It's okay, Jenna, just ignore the psychotic werewolf and concentrate on what you were going to say."

"Don't ignore me!" Oliver thundered.

Jace's eyes were almost enough to send him reeling. "Listen, buddy, I have waited too long and wanted this moment far too much for it all to be ruined by you, so if you could kindly go curl up in your little dog basket-"

"What was that?"

"I swear to God, you don't want a piece of what I am right now."

Oliver jerked his wrist and dragged Jace to his feet.

"I knew Jenna first," Oliver snapped. "I know her better than you ever could!"

"Oh yeah," Jace said quietly. "We're doin' this thing."

"Jace-!" Jenna jumped to her feet as they boys eyed each other with undisguised loathing.

"Let me clear something up for you," Jace said calmly. "I'll put it simply so you can understand: Jenna. Is. Mine."

"Hey!" Jenna punched his arm.

"And ow." Jace muttered.

"Dream on, Everton!" Oliver undid his top button.

"I will, whatever-your-last-name-is-I-completely-forgot!"

Jenna had never seen a battle between Night Worlders before and the idea of standing in between them and yelling: "Jace! Oliver! Stop!" For an hour or so, was tiring, so she sat on her bed and watched with a deadpan expression as Jace shoved Oliver through the door and both became a blur of speed as they crashed through the house, a small avalanche of debris being left in their wake.

Seconds later, Chloe came into Jenna's room, dressing gown held at the collar.

"Jenna, I'm all for a little love rivalry," Chloe growled. "But could you at least _attempt_ to keep your love interests under control for one_- just one_- night?"

"You think I can control those monsters with words?"

"Then use sex, Jenna! For God's sake, this story's rated T! Have fun with it!"

"My, my," Sierra appeared, smiling serenely as the house crumbled down around them. "The boys are a bit lively this time of night."

"Are you _on_ something?" Jenna demanded. "And, if so, can I have some?"

"What the hell is going on?" Althea appeared with her curlers still in.

"Oh for the love of-!" Jenna stood. "I'll stop them, I'll stop them."

Chloe caught her before she reached the landing. "Hey, Jenna?"

Jenna looked round. "Yeah?"

"I know what happened with Father."

Jenna froze, looking at Chloe's face. Her expression was half-shadowed.

"I just wanted to say that. And to say that I know Jace let himself be tortured for so long so that Sierra and I could have a quiet life. I don't pretend to know exactly what happened, but I know that afterwards Jace was like a different person. He didn't really seem to care about anything. And then you came. And now he smiles a lot more."

Jenna let the pause endure, wondering what she could possibly add.

"I've never seen my brother look at anyone how he looks at you. I've never seen him lose it over a girl before. And I've never seen him get jealous, much less fight, over a girl. I'm just telling you that. When you leave, I think that all the healing will leave too."

Jenna stared at her.

"No pressure!" Chloe sang.

There was a crash downstairs.

"Oh." Chloe said. "That sounds like the good china."

Something rang.

"And…that sounds like the doorbell." Jenna murmured, padding down the stairs and into the stone flag kitchen where Jace was pinning Oliver down.

"I've got him on the ropes!" Jace grinned.

"Have fun with that." Jenna undid the lock and opened the door. "Ah!"

There stood the two council vampires who had visited before to read Jace's past.

"You two!"

"Hello," The lead one said. "Is this a bad time?"

Behind Jenna, a clock was splintered against the wall.

"That's one definition."

"There's something of the highest importance that we must discuss."

Jace kicked Oliver into a wall before approaching the door and slinging his arm around Jenna's shoulder.

"Who is it, my love?"

"Council people."

"Huh? What do they want?"

"They want to know if we've found God, you idiot."

"Can we come in?" The lead vampire cleared his throat.

"Sorry, pal," Jace snapped. "No room at the inn."

"Jace!" Sierra materialized behind them. "Don't be rude to the nice gentlemen."

"More vampires." Oliver wiped the blood off his cheek. "Just what I need."

"You started this." Jace and Jenna said in unison.

xxx

"We've done some research," Said the lead vampire (who had introduced himself as Winch). "Into Miss Jenna's past."

They had had to take the conference into the living room as the kitchen was pretty much trashed.

Jenna sat opposite them on the sofa and Jace sat at her feet with his arm wrapped around her legs.

"My past?" She frowned.

"Your _Night World_ past." Winch glared at her.

Jace and Jenna shuffled.

"Oh." Jenna said.

"Okay," Jace said. "True, she isn't from Night World. But she does have a lovely singing voice."

"You've broken the laws of Night World, Lord Jace!" Winch's companion (Tybalt) rose to his feet. "And no amount of money can save you now!"

"Damn," Jace muttered. "Well there goes Plan A…"

To Jace, who knew that no matter what happened to him he would make it so Jenna was protected, breaking the laws of Night World held next to no meaning.

To Jenna, breaking laws was one thing. Breaking ancient laws held by supernatural demons was quite another.

"Is there anything we can do?" She demanded. "Something to stop this?"

"Well, as a human, you're not protected," Winch said. "Especially as a human who has no _connection_ with Night World. Lord Jace holds such a high-ranking position…if you were officially related to him; this would be another matter entirely."

Jace was sitting very straight. He looked Winch in the eyes.

"Officially…related?"

"Ugh!" Jenna groaned. "This sucks so much."

"We'll have to take you before the High Court." Winch shook his head. "There's no other way."

"What? But-!"

"It's okay, Jenna," A slow smile was creeping across Jace's features. "You're not going anywhere."

"Jace, I know you think violence is always the answer, but-"

"They can't take you because we _are_ officially related. Or rather, we're going to be."

"What?" Winch said.

"What?" Jenna said.

"I'm talking about Jenna and I," Jace's smile was almost blinding. "We're engaged."

xxx

Starxedluver12: Don't cha just LOVE cliffhangers?

Jenna: I. Hate. You.

StarXedluver12: If it's any consolation, I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Jace: YAY!

StarXedluver12: I finished Forbidden Addiction! Can you believe it? Oh my God, I'm getting emotional- my first Night World story I ever wrote…

Chloe: Er, the Q and A?

StarXedluver12: My first one…*drifts off into comatose state*

Chloe: O-kay, well, we'll go right ahead without her. Vampiress2010 asks: what's the greatest prank you've ever pulled?

Jace: Hmm, interesting…

Chloe: I suppose mine would be calling all of Jace's girlfriends and inviting them to our house at the same time.

Jace: Haha, yeah…wait. What?

Chloe: And then telling them that he's gay.

Jace: That was you?

Jenna: Your girlfriends, huh?

Jace: That life's behind me, Jenna!

Jenna: I think my greatest pranks involve getting Jace all riled up and then proceeding to ignore him and leave him wanting more.

Jace: That's a _prank_ to you?

Jenna: I like seeing you suffer.

Chloe: And the Forbidden Addiction peeps?

Jenna: Don't say 'peeps' please.

Niamh: Hmm, when I was little I put needles in my parent's food to see if they would choke to death.

Chloe: That's…very disturbing.

Alex (affectionately): I like 'em psychotic.

Chloe: And you, Alex?

Alex: Well, I once put a blindfold on my cousin Ash before he woke up, so when he did wake up, he thought he was blind.

Chloe: …Oh.

Alex: Good times.

Chloe: And here I thought Jenna and Jace were the disturbing couple. What about you, Magic Tricks peeps?

Jenna: Seriously, the 'peeps'…?

Saya: Well, with my magic-

Chloe: Here we go.

Saya: I could perform a lot of pranks on people. I used to pull animals out of hats for my friends.

Seth: Why would I do something so childish?

Chloe: Because perhaps then people might start to think you have a soul. Okay, our friend Nightworld4ever has another important question: do you like bacon? And the answer is, of course, yes.

Jace: Well, yeah.

Jenna: That's an easy one.

Alex: We're gourmet vampires.

Niamh: Speak for yourself, darling.

Saya: I enjoy these questions.

Seth: I sense this Nightworld4ever person has an amount of animosity towards me.

Jenna: Yah, dude, cos you don't like peanut butter.

Jace: Only God can judge you now.

Seth: Bacon is commoner's food.

Alex: Oh what…

Seth: I don't enjoy it.

Niamh: What _is_ wrong with you exactly?

StarXedluver12: What did I miss?

Jenna: Why did you create Seth?

StarXedluver12: The real question is: why didn't I give him a more tortured past?

Alex: I want a one-shot.

StarXedluver12: Shut up or I'll make your kids drug addicts. I have that power.

Niamh: I want a one-shot too.

Saya: A new chapter please.

Jenna: We're first!

Saya: Come at me, bro!

Chloe: Alright, well, I'll just wade through this high tide of insanity long enough to thank Vampiress2010 and Nightworld4ever for their questions. Let's do this again sometime, guys. (And by sometime, I mean never).

StarXedluver12: Hey, did you know I'm in communities? I didn't. It just showed up on my profile and I cooed in amazement.

Chloe: Don't show off.

Starxedluver12 (pride and head swelling): I'm not showing off, I'm just sayin'!

Chloe: Also, she has a poll on her profile about your favourite of her characters. I'm sure doing it would be truly thrilling. Clicking a box. Pure joy.

Jace: Also, StarXedluver12 is a beta reader now so if you want her to read your story (although I'd suggest you search for someone a bit smarter) please apply!

StarXedluver12: I have very subtly advertised myself!

Chloe: It's not very subtle if you tell everyone…

StarXedluver12: No one can see through my evil schemes!

Chloe: The moderators might…

StarXedluver12: Anyone watch One Piece? Because my new fanfic-

Chloe: And that's all, peeps, until next time!


End file.
